Love, lies and Bonnie Bennet
by Soul93
Summary: Good girls don't have affairs with homicidal vampires inlove with their bestfriend, right? Wrong! Bonnie's lies are about to catch up with her in a very unexpected way! [In need of editing]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my first attempt at a Vampire Diaries fic. It basically has mentions of the first two season's then AU from there. Bamon pairing centric, about ten years after the Klaus incident.

I'm busy trying to edit this story but 146 pages is a lot so it might take some time.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire diaries etc**…

Bonnie Bennett had dueled against werewolves fought vigorously with vampires and she'd died and been resurrected so just about nothing really could shake her up right?

Wrong, there was and she was lying flat on her back reading this long To Do list on Dr. Creggs office, the gynecologist's, ceiling to confirm it.

No matter what other women claimed Bonnie felt that no one should be allowed to violate your privacy especially one who had a camera jammed up your you-know-what.

"There, all done dear," Dr. Creggs said and pulled out the offensive device.

Bonnie snapped her legs shut, hastily sitting up.

"Well I'm no psychic, but I am a seasoned doctor and without even running these samples at the lab I can already deduce that you my dear are very much pregnant," Dr. Creggs said beaming and looking expectantly at Bonnie.

Bonnie was speechless, she was still stuck on 'very much pregnant'. Can doctors even say that? Very much pregnant. Did this imply she was perhaps more pregnant then average? She blinked to clear her mind.

"Well that's…it's…well," she wasn't sure what reaction Dr. Creggs was expecting and frankly she didn't care much. Her five year plan was really derailed now.

"It's always such an 'ah' moment when babies come to be, don't worry dear as soon as the shock disappears you will be filled with immense emotion. Why I remember my first, a time of such joy," Dr. Creggs spoke moving around the examination room putting tags on the samples she'd taken.

Bonnie had long ago tuned the lady doctor off. She had more pressing thoughts at the moment, what with being 'very much pregnant' and all.

How did something like this happen to her? She was always the good girl well add a couple more years and she'd turned into the good woman. Things like unplanned pregnancy just didn't happen to women like herself.

Heck, she'd always just assumed Elena would be 'The First'. First to get married, first to have kids etc. Now their entire cosmic balance was off balance, who knew what would happen now?

"Guys I'm getting married!" Caroline blurted with excitement.

Elena's jaw dropped and Bonnie snorted her drink up her nose.

See cosmic balance gone.

Elena recovered first. "Wait as in Tyler proposed?" she asked surprised.

Caroline nodded and displayed her left hand for them to see. The diamond blinked at them as if daring them to question its meaning.

"So you're engaged? Wow Car that's…great," Elena said smiling, but she didn't seem too convincing.

Like Bonnie she'd always assumed she would be 'The First'.

"Well I'm happy for you Caroline," Bonnie said having recovered from her silent choking. Acid up the nose stung.

"Isn't this amazing? You've started up your practice Elena, Bonnie's almost finished with writing her book and I'm engaged? It's like the order of life is with us," Caroline gushed, she was the only one who seemed to have missed 'The First' MO Bonnie concluded.

"When's the wedding?" Elena asked casually. "Oh I don't know not any time soon and defiantly not on a full moon," Caroline joked with a laugh.

Yeah wouldn't want the guest to turn into the main course.

Bonnie glanced at Elena her face still had that tight smile but Bonnie could see Elena's eyes working. Probably wondering what the hell was wrong with the universe.

Bonnie decided she was going to keep her news a secret for now.

A- She wasn't sure she was pregnant, Dr. Creggs could be wrong.

B- Elena would probably drop dead after having both her dreams dashed and

C- It was common knowledge that as soon as she'd tell Elena she'd tell Stefan who would see it as his obligation to tell Damon.

And frankly Bonnie would rather not have the semi-homicidal vampire on her case right now.

"Jeez Bonnie, you're extremely quiet tonight," Caroline pointed out.

"Yeah you are a hundred miles away, is everything okay?" Elena asked placing her hand on Bonnie's.

"Peachy," Bonnie lied, a trade she was quickly becoming a master at.

"I don't know Bonnie, these past months you've been I don't know…" Caroline's voice trailed off as she placed her head on her open palm, thinking.

"Distracted!" Elena exclaimed and Caroline nodded her agreement.

Well Bonnie wasn't sure how other people did it but juggling a secret affaire, a job at The Journal, her friends and her craft was no easy task. So 'distracted' was a light phrase for what she was feeling.

"Well you know it's almost the anniversary of Gram's death so…" Bonnie let her voice falter and looked at her drink.

Okay she knew it was all kinds of wrongs using her Gram's death as an excuse to get herself out the hot seat but it was really difficult fabricating a lie on the spot- tiring too.

"But your Gram's anniversary was four months ago," Elena said with a frown.

Damn, it was so Elena to remember that tad bit!

"Well for me Elena, her death just always seems to loom over me you know," she gulped and had Elena and Caroline thinking it was to swallow the lump in her throat but really it was guilt.

"Oh I'm sorry Bonnie how insensitive of me," Elena cried throwing her arms around Bonnie's shoulders.

Bonnie patted her hand for lack of anything to see. As if her day couldn't get worse, who else but the Salvatore brothers had to enter the Grill heading for their table? Bonnie sighed trying to wiggle out of Elena's grip.

"Well look at the time, I have an article to finish," she said finishing off her drink.

"But we just got here," Caroline complained.

And now I'm leaving, deal with it.

"I know but you know well…it's…well," she wasn't making any sense but she had to get out fast. She'd all but grabbed her bag and slid out the booth when fate just had to work against her, again.

"Woaw there Bon Bon, going somewhere?" Damon asked holding her firmly by the shoulders.

Damn. Bonnie thought trying to shake off his grip to no avail.

"Not that's any of your business Damon, but I unlike some people have a job to get too," Bonnie said coldly glaring at him.

Damon only laughed giving nothing away.

"Oh come now Bon Jovi, surely you can spare some time for your most intimate friends?" Damon said with a grin his eyes dancing.

His choice of words were not lost on Bonnie.

"Maybe you'll have better luck then us at convincing her to stay Damon," Elena said.

Damon glanced at Elena then back at Bonnie. "I'm sure she can make the time?" Damon asked his amusement as clear as day.

"I'd love too, really but the workload," Bonnie raised her hand to her neck. "Is literally up to here?" she said her smile making her face hurt.

"Surely with your skill you can manage Bourbonnie? I mean how often do we all get together like this?" Damon asked and Bonnie simply raised her eyebrow.

Was he for real they seemed to have group nights every other night.

"Come on don't be a kill joy, look at it this way. With you here the chances of something crazy and I do mean crazy, slipping out of my mouth is almost near impossible," Damon stated his grin broadening.

The dog, he was obviously blackmailing her to stay. Damon's bark was often bigger than his bite, but she wasn't going to put the secret of their affaire in his hands either.

"Well since Damon," she tried not to cringe at his name. "So reasonable stated my reasons to stay, how can I possible say no?" and with that Bonnie sank back into her seat.

Damon slid next to her and because fate is sick and twisted that way, it ended with Bonnie sitting stiffly between Damon and Elena. The irony in the situation would be funny if Bonnie wasn't so peeved.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie sighed as she wrapped a towel around herself. Now that she'd taken a nice long shower her mind seemed clearer. Honestly what were the chances that she was pregnant? It could easily be because of indigestion, heat fever heck even due to her powers going haywire.

She obviously wasn't ill, burning up or having trouble with her powers due to a pregnancy, right?

With a groan she stepped out the bathroom, entering her bedroom. She'd barely stepped an inch when she was pulled into a firm body. Without even thinking Bonnie had the intruder flung against the wall.

"You'd think you'd get the message by now," Bonnie grumbled fixing her towel.

"Who else would be in your bedroom at night?" Damon asked rising from the floor.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned back to glare at him.

"Is there any reason why you're here Damon?" she asked coldly.

"I came to sell you cookies. Honestly Bonnie I think it's pretty obvious," Damon replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I'm not in the mood," she said bluntly.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Bonnie Blue this has been going on for six months already, can we leave the coyness outside?" he requested as he slipped out of his leather jacket.

"You are incredulous! There is no way I'm jumping in bed with you after the stunt you pulled at the Grill today!" Bonnie snapped, her eyes flashing.

Damon threw his head back and laughed.

"Come on Bon Bon, you know it was just in jest," Damon said with a grin.

"Yes I can see how blackmail can be so funny," Bonnie bit out.

Damon stepped forward, placing his hands either side on her shoulders.

"Oh come on like I'd really tell the peanut gallery," he said looking almost sincere.

Almost.

Bonnie shrugged out of his hold and sat on her bed.

"Regardless, I'm tired so don't let the window pane hit you on your way out," she said pointing to the open window.

Damon glanced at the window and back at her his eyes narrowing.

"How about a quickie?" he suggested.

Bonnie shook her head in the negative.

"I'll be fast, you won't even feel it…okay I'm lying, you will and I promise you will enjoy it too," Damon said leaning into her with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Forget it Damon, I'm serious this time," Bonnie said crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

"The time we've wasted with this banter could have been already used so productively," Damon complained.

"Well I'm sure you can find many a willing women in Mystic Falls," Bonnie stated dryly.

Before she could react Damon pinned her on the bed, holding down her hands on either side of her head.

"Now why would I want to prowl the night when what I want is lying underneath me looking so enticing?" He asked with a grin.

Bonnie was deadly certain that somewhere there were rules against looking irresistible and Damon must have been completely unaware of them. Why else would he be breaking them so callously and he had yet to take off his shirt.

She knew her resolve had gone and abandoned her as it was accustomed to do, but she still enjoyed messing with Damon almost as much as she enjoyed having him ravish her.

She leaned forward and nibbled on his ear, making sure to run her tongue over the lobe.

"Nope still not in the mood," she said with a shrug. Damon's eyes gleamed as his grin broaden exposing his canines.

Yes, the cocky jerk just had to look even more delicious.

Bonnie felt herself melt even before his lips touched hers.

It was moments like this that the guilt of the affair would just disappear altogether and the countless white lies she's told to cover it up seem harmless.

She broke the kiss; after all she still needed to breathe.

"You're not going to do what I think you're about to do right?" Damon asked arching an eyebrow.

"You can bet you're undead life I am, this way at least one of us still has a chance to make it to heaven," Bonnie replied.

Damon rolled his eyes but kept quiet as Bonnie did a silent prayer of forgiveness. She knew it was probably pointless but it helped her sleep at night so she did it anyways.

Before she could utter a silent amen Damon's lips were on hers again igniting a fire inside of her.

If hell felt half this good then she wouldn't mind spending an eternity there.

She was going to be so late! Bonnie thought parking her car in front of The Journal. She shouldn't have allowed Damon to stay the night. Had she not learned anything in the past months?

Damon staying over equaled amazing vampire sex in the morning which resulted in her being at least an hour late for work.

It was a wonder she still had a job.

Grabbing her bag and her files she got out the car and slammed it shut as she ran for the doors.

"Hey Bonnie!" A voice exclaimed as she stepped inside.

So much for trying to be inconspicuous.

"Fred," she greeted back her smile hurting her cheeks.

Fred was her editor, a great guy really once you overlooked his stalker-ish habits.

"What a coincidence!" he exclaimed blocking her way.

"What is?" Bonnie asked trying unsuccessfully to maneuver around him.

"Me…you, us meeting like this," he said smiling.

Bonnie stared back at him keeping a blank expression.

Coincidence?

Yes, she could just see how them meeting like this was a coincidence. I mean never mind that they not only worked in the same building but he was also her editor.

"Yeah surprising," she replied and Fred completely missed the sarcasm in her voice.

"Well now that fate has brought us together I was hoping-"

"Yes!" Bonnie exclaimed cutting Fred off from yet another 'asking her out' moment.

"My phone's ringing," Bonnie elaborated flashing the ringing device like a beacon.

Smiling she slipped into her office closing the door shut. Sometimes good things come to those who wait. She thought answering her cell.

"Oh Bonnie dear it's Dr. Creggs on the line, I simply couldn't wait for your 2 pm appoint so I had to call and break the news. Yes it has been confirmed first by myself then by science that you my dear are very much pregnant!" Dr. Creggs words seemed to echo for a while in Bonnie's head before they finally sunk in.

She was pregnant? She was pregnant? She was PREGNANT!

Slowly with shaky hands Bonnie slumped into her chair.

How the hell was she going to hide a baby bump? Billowing dresses can only go so far before people start wondering whether she's gone bohemian or is enjoying too much pudding after desert.

She placed the phone on her desk, Dr. Creggs voice seeming to fade.

She was hardly mother material. Sure she could give a vampire a deadly aneurism but hocus pocus could only go so far.

One thing was certain there was no way anyone could find out about this, not yet anyways.

But, because karma truly is out for blood her phone rang again. Bonnie wasn't even aware she was answering it till his voice sounded through her speaker.

"Hey Bonnie, I know this is rather sudden and unexpected but I'm back in town and well… I was hoping we could meet up for dinner or something," he said with a nervous laugh.

Bonnie wasn't sure whether to laugh out loud or just burst into tears.

"Bonnie, are you there?" Jeremy asked with concern.

Jeremy, Elena's younger brother.

Jeremy, whom she'd brought back to life all those years ago.

The same Jeremy that she'd never ended things with.

The very same Jeremy she was still in a relationship with.

Damn.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean it's over?" Jeremy demanded his voice shaking with emotion.

Bonnie sighed and sat down on the park bench, could this honestly get any harder? He could at least go down quietly and prevent this from getting awkward for both of them.

"As in maybe we should call it quits," Bonnie said in a slower voice.

"Bonnie this isn't a baseball game, you don't just quit on a relationship!" Jeremy blurted anger causing his voice to rise.

Bonnie smoothed out her dress, mauling over her next words in her mind before uttering them.

"Please Jeremy, don't make this more difficult than it already is," Bonnie pleaded.

Yes she did cheat on Jeremy but that didn't mean she didn't care for him. I mean they'd been together on and off for nearly a decade now!

"But I don't understand, everything seemed fine during dinner, you even had desert!" Jeremy accused.

Of course she had desert, the chef at Mourinoh"s makes a killer chocolate tiramisu!

"Jeremy it's not you it's-"

"It's you? No, don't give me that Bonnie we both know that what we have is real," Jeremy said kneeling in front of her with a solemn look on his face.

Bonnie sighed covering her face with her hands. It would be so easy to string Jeremy along, she wouldn't even have to actually work at it too but she had been a great girlfriend once aside the cheating of course.

She owed Jeremy this much, I mean how odd would it be once her baby bump started showing?

She doubted people would believe she got impregnated by the Holy Spirit especially once the baby comes out sporting two sharp fangs and a thirst for blood.

Nope that wouldn't work, nor would Damon's ego. He'd probably tell Jeremy himself!

No this was the right thing to do. One day, six months and three weeks from now, he'd be glad she hadn't misled him or he'd hate her. Either way there was no fairytale ending for them.

"It was real Jeremy, a year ago. I guess all the time and distance just wedged itself between us," Bonnie said again trying to let him see reason.

"I feel no wedge, there's no wedge. Do you need space? Because I can give you space Bonnie, just don't walk away from us," Jeremy pleaded anger turning into anguish.

"I don't need space, for the love of God Jeremy it's over! Yes, it was good but it's over!" Bonnie snapped her patience gone.

Jeremy stood up a look of shock on his face.

"Who are? My Bonnie would never act like this!" Jeremy exclaimed, tears of frustration glistering in his eyes.

With an exasperated sigh Bonnie stood up ready to put a brother on ice, but stood silent as her blood suddenly seemed to rush to her head making her dizzy.

"Jeremy, sorry it ended like this but well…goodnight," she said her voice void of any emotion.

"Bonnie…please," Jeremy said grasping her shoulders.

Bonnie could feel her stomach doing flip flops, probably from the chocolate tiramisu…or not.

Before Jeremy could jump aside Bonnie bent over and threw up all over his shoes.

"If it helps any, I think I like this colour on them better," she said breaking the silence.

The nightmare of a date plagued Bonnie's thoughts as she rubbed oil absentmindedly between her hands.

"Are you processing the oil, or are you still admiring my superior physique?" Damon asked snapping her from her thoughts.

"Oh sorry was lost in thought," Bonnie replied kneading the muscles on Damon's impressive back, sure she'd never tell him that but that didn't mean she was blind either.

She sat astride on his back giving him a massage. This ritual had started two months down their affair and had quickly become some sort of habit that Damon refused to break. Not that Bonnie was complaining much, his cool skin always felt good on her warm hands and vice versa.

"Must be some thought, you didn't give me some smart ass reply," Damon purred enjoying the massage much more then he'd care to admit.

Bonnie rolled her eyes debating whether to tell him or not. It's not like they were in some committed relationship right? Plus she couldn't exactly confide in Elena and Caroline was too much of a blabber mouth. She was probably one of the very few people Damon considered friend- begrudgingly of course, so it's not like he had a circle to go blab to.

"I went on a date with Jeremy," She said starring far off for a while and missing the fact that Damon tensed then quickly relaxed again after her words.

"What did wonder boy do that got you so distracted?" he asked dryly.

Bonnie sighed and resumed her task for a moment before resting her palms on Damon's shoulders.

"I broke things off with him," Bonnie said with a sigh.

"Good for you Bon Bon, I told you that hanging out with me would make a cool person out of you yet. And dumping Loser Boy was your first step," Damon said with a grin.

"We don't," Bonnie said using her fingers to draw invincible patterns on Damon's shoulders.

"We don't what?" Damon asked suddenly in much lighter spirits.

"Hang, we don't hang out," Bonnie stated deadpanned.

"We screw around same difference; your hands are getting idle BourBonnie get back to work. And as for your ended relationship? Believe me it was dead long before it started, I'm actually surprised you endured it for so long," Damon said crossing his arms over the pillow and resting his chin over them.

"What do mean it was dead?" Bonnie demanded pinching his flesh.

"Hey easy on the skin, just because it's flawless doesn't mean you can abuse it. Now what are we talking about again?" Damon asked glancing at her behind his shoulder.

"Oh yes the boring relationship you had. There was simply no passion, the way I see it you were just tired of being the single girl in the group and jumped at the first opportunity that came your way. You honestly can't tell me Loser Boy swept you off your high horse?" Damon asked with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Hey it wasn't like that and what high horse!" Bonnie demanded punching his shoulder.

"One more abuse from you and I promise I'll do more than just nibble on that tantalizing throat of yours," Damon warned.

"The one you used to go gallivanting around on, I used to feel sadden for you. I mean here was this hot babe with a beautiful face walking around, but wait till she opened her mouth! I'm so glad sleeping with me changed you. You were so damn judgmental," Damon tsked shaking his head.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Bonnie asked with a grin and leaning over him.

"I'm not surprised that's all you heard. No I was just trying to cheer you up," Damon replied dryly.

"Aha because you care if I'm upset," Bonnie pressed laughing.

"No because it would be pointless shacking up with a Debbie-Downer," Damon stated.

"If you say so," Bonnie sing-songed near his ear.

"I know so, now get back to work all this boring talk is giving me a migraine," Damon said dropping his grin.

"Nah I think I'm done for the night," Bonnie said sitting up and folding her arms over her chest.

With reflexes that only a powerful vampire could posses, Damon had her pinned underneath him.

"Damnit Damon, now I've got oil all over me!" Bonnie exclaimed glaring up at him.

"You say it like it's a bad thing, getting you oiled up was part of my diabolical plan" Damon said with a roll of his eyes.

Bonnie huffed indignantly but couldn't remove the grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh now that's pretty!" Caroline exclaimed over a collection of stuffed toys.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but said nothing. She shouldn't have allowed herself to be dragged to the carnival. She could have used the time productively, like working on her articles seeing as that's what paid the bills.

"Why don't we get ones for each of our boyfriends?" Caroline suggested with a broad smile.

Yes, because there is nothing grown men liked more than a stuffed Bunny.

"Uhm why don't we look around first, weigh our options?" Elena asked. Caroline chewed on her lower lip for a moment.

"Okay I guess it can wait then," she said stealing one last glance at the display before they began to stroll again.

"So Bonnie I'm surprised you agreed to come," Elena started.

"Why?" Bonnie asked although she had a sinking suspicion on were this seemingly innocent conversation was going.

"Well with Jer in town I just assumed you two would be 'catching up' on lost time," Elena said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I mean no sex for almost a year? You should have jumped him the moment he stepped into town!" Caroline said laughing.

Bonnie smiled afraid the truth might slip out of her mouth. She had been having sex, stacks of the stuff to be precise.

And she'd shamelessly enjoyed every moment of it. It must have been earth shattering because she forgot all about her boyfriend of the time. She was even more surprised that Jeremy hadn't told Elena about their break up yet, hopefully it wasn't because he was under the impression that they still had a chance.

"Hey look a tarot card reader!" Caroline exclaimed pointing at a stall. For once Bonnie was glad Caroline had such a short concentration span.

"You honestly don't believe in that stuff right?" Elena asked rolling her eyes.

"Elena, I'm a vampire soon to marry a werewolf. There's little I don't believe in anymore besides its fun," Caroline said pulling them towards the stall.

"Sure why not," Bonnie said embracing the change of topic.

Jezebel as her board read was as eccentric as they came. Arms elbow deep in bangles with way too much make-up and a bright assembled outfit.

"I can tell without the use of my cards that you girls are special," she said before they could speak. Bonnie had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

If by special she meant they were about to pay money for mumbo jumbo then she was right.

"Closer my darlings let Jezebel look into your futures," Jezebel said mentioning them forward. Bonnie concluded that her heavy French accent was as fake as her crimson hair.

"Oh start with me," Caroline said taking the seat opposite Jezebel.

"Yes something great is headed your way," Jezebel said holding Caroline's hands in her own.

"Like a big celebration?" Caroline asked eagerly.

"It's still very unclear...perhaps a dollar in the tin will clear this mist," Jezebel said mentioning at her money tin.

"Of course!" Caroline gushed dropping a dollar and hastily entwining her hands with Jezebels' again.

Bonnie sighed; she was starving and really didn't have time for this.

Her fetus whom she'd christened Little D knew meal times with a creepy precision. And right now Little D could tell that lunch time was 30 minutes ago.

Jezebel closed her eyes humming what sounded suspiciously like the tune to Gwen Stefani's Rich Girl.

"I can see...yes it's all clear now," Jezebel was saying as she swayed to her tune.

Nothing like money to help clear things up.

Caroline was literally soaking it all up with a look of awe on her face; Bonnie suspected that even Elena seemed intrigued. She on the other hand was simply humoring them; Jezebel was a fake end of story.

"Wait...that's odd," Jezebel mumbled then she sat rigid her face going slack. Caroline glanced worriedly back to them only to receive a shrug from Elena and a roll of the eyes from Bonnie.

"What is?" Caroline asked

"I see a bird…a stork," Jezebel said stretching out her arms.

Call it telepathy or just good instinct but Bonnie's senses went immediately on alert.

Jezebel hummed some more lighting candles on her table.

"Is it carrying a bundle?" she wondered out loud.

Bonnie felt her heart stop beating; this mad woman was forecasting her future! She had to do something, but in such a subtle manner that Elena and Caroline wouldn't notice…

"Oh my gosh, you're on fire!" Caroline exclaimed eyes widening. Jezebel chuckled softly.

"Well not to brag, but I guess you can say I'm on a roll," she said.

"No as in you are literally on fire!" Elena shouted kicking the table down. Jezebel shrieked clawing at her burning arm while Caroline tried to douse the flames using her jacket.

Crap! Bonnie thought trying to reign in the raging fire. She'd really only meant to manipulate the candle flame enough to cause a distraction, not to burn down the entire stall!

"Talk about a freak accident," Elena said as they stood on the sidelines watching the firefighters take down the fire a while later.

"I know! What kind of candles were those anyways? Gasoline scented?" Caroline scoffed shaking her head in wonderment.

Bonnie stood still, the shock of what she'd done still running through her brain. She'd literally burned down half the stalls and probably caused some poor woman to get an amputation.

Somehow, she doubted that Jezebel would be doing any tarot reading with a prostatic arm or even worse a hook.

Bonnie shook her head slowly, what had she become?

"You'd think Jazz would have predicted a raging fire rather than all that silly stuff about birds," Caroline chided. Elena murmured her agreement as the two trudged towards the crime scene leaving Bonnie to her thoughts.

"You haven't told Elena about breaking her brother's heart," a voice said startling Bonnie from her revere.

"And what's it too you?" Bonnie asked glancing around and noting that Caroline and Elena were wandering around the burnt stalls.

Damon regarded her for a moment before cupping her chin in his hand.

"Nothing at all my little Bennett witch, only unlike you I'm looking at the bigger picture" he said before dropping his hand again.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie asked getting annoyed. Damon smiled his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Fine, be all cryptic. I have to go," Bonnie snapped wrapping her arms around herself.

"Just one thing Bonnie," Damon started looking somewhat confused. "You look disorientated, are you well?" he asked.

"Yes why?" she asked turning to regard him. Damon shrugged a queer look on his face.

"Nothing… is there something you'd like to tell me BourBonnie?" Damon asked searching her face.

"Nope, see you later," Bonnie said and followed after Elena and Caroline oblivious to the deep look of concentration etched on Damon's face.

Call him crazy but something about the little witch was amiss.

Damon pursed his lips in thought, he felt as if had he been given another minute longer with her he'd have figured it out.

Then again there was always tonight and he was determined that he'd find out what she was so obviously trying to hide.

"What's your little secret Bon Bon?" he wondered eyes watching her retreating form.


	5. Chapter 5

"So now Caroline has to tell Matt about the engagement, though I don't understand what the big deal is. They did break up years ago," Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes.

Silence was her only reply.

"Damon, have you been listening to anything I've said?" Bonnie asked with a frown.

"Of course, pick the red dress," Damon mumbled into her breasts.

"You're not listening!" she accused propping herself up on her elbows to glare down at him. Damon let out an exasperated sigh his hands cupping each breast.

"This is really not the time to bore me to sleep," he started dryly. "Now stop the yapping and let me enjoy your body in peace," he finished.

"Whatever," Bonnie muttered but lay back down on the bed and allowed herself to relax. Damon's talented tongue lapped over a nipple and elicited a moan from her.

"They look bigger," Damon stated with appreciation. Bonnie ignored him, a gasp escaping her mouth. Just as she felt herself really getting into it, Damon suddenly stopped his icy breath cooling her skin.

"Damon you missed a spot, okay several spots," Bonnie said with a grin as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

Damon remained silent and his hands stopped their blissful ministrations. Impatient Bonnie propped herself on her elbows and glared at him.

"Damon-"

He placed a hand on her lips silencing her, a look of concentration marring his face. He leaned down placing his ear below her chest and after a while raised it again. He looked at her face then back to her waist.

Confusion crossed his features but quickly turned to shock and it was then that Bonnie realized he was on the verge of figuring out the truth. She used her powers and flung him against the wall more as a reflex then an actual intent.

Taken by surprised Damon crashed unceremoniously with a yelp.

"On second thoughts, let's have a rain check," Bonnie said hurriedly as she leaped from the bed and snatched up her discarded robe on the floor.

Damon groaned as he stood then his piercing eyes stared right at her. He looked deadly calm, but the tightness around his mouth showed his true feelings.

"I fed before I came here so I know my senses are up to par. Nothing is wrong with them but mark my words something will be very wrong with you if you don't start talking and fast my little tempestuous witch," Damon gritted out.

"I have no idea what you're on about," the lie flowed so easily out of her lips that even Bonnie was surprised.

"I know you know and I also know you now know I know too!" Damon snapped pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"I-"

"Don't! You got two heartbeats in there and I know it's not because you're starting a band in your womb!" He shouted his eyes flashing.

Bonnie gulped not sure how she could lie out of this situation. She'd still been rehearsing how she'd actually go about telling him and she'd only gotten to the part where she revealed her pregnancy. Now she looked like a liar, which to be fair she'd been dipping into for a while now. Lying could get very addictive.

"You're not only a lying witch but a pregnant one too!" He exclaimed advancing towards her.

"You know when I pictured your face after you found out, you looked far less angry," Bonnie said stepping back right into the wall behind her and couldn't help wonder why she had bloody walls that trapped her in her own house!

"There's obviously a lot you didn't picture, how long have you known?" he demanded cornering her. Bonnie knew she was trapped and would just have to come clean. Wringing her hands together, she took a deep breath to gather courage.

"As in days or weeks?" she asked meekly. Damon's jaw dropped for a moment in shock.

"You've known for weeks?" he shouted in disbelieve. Bonnie smiled wanly and tried to dodge past him but found herself in an iron grip.

"Just one, two or three it's not like I knew for months," Bonnie replied defensively.

"And you didn't think that I had the right to know?" he asked angrily.

Bonnie shrugged and avoided his eyes.

"Wait, were you even going to tell me Bonnie?" he demanded his eyes narrowing, at her silence he drew up his own conclusion.

"I really can't believe this. I can see how you fooled the peanut gallery but me? To think I thought I was losing my mind hearing an echo beating all this time," Damon said dryly.

"Damon it was just fucking, you said so yourself," Bonnie said her anger edged into her face.

"I'm a guy that's what guys do, but you don't get pregnant and just not say anything," He blurted.

"Question, how the hell did you think you were going to hide a baby bump?"

Bonnie shrugged realizing that it was inevitable that he'd have eventually found out and thanks to his heightened senses, sooner then she'd planned. Damon shook his head and loosened his grip on her shoulders.

"You never cease to amaze me and I'm still wondering whether that's a good thing or a bad one," He said and stepped back.

"Damon you can't tell anyone," Bonnie pleaded.

"Like hell I won't besides once I move in with you they'll figure it out anyways," Damon stated.

"Moving in? Now that's just crazy talk!" Bonnie exclaimed amazed by his audacity. To suggest such was just plain lunacy!

"No I'm serious, want you close where I can keep an eye on you my lying little witch," he said firmly. Bonnie shook her head vehemently.

"For once just submit to defeat. It will be easier in the long run," Damon stated.

"There is no way I'm letting you move into my house!" Bonnie huffed indigently.

Damon sighed and gave her a look.

"And that is final!" Bonnie stated with finality.

"Woaw what's with the bags Damon?" Stefan asked as Damon trudged down the stairs with luggage.

"Yeah Damon are you moving out?" Elena asked snuggled against Stefan on the couch.

"Yep," Damon replied.

Elena and Stefan exchanged looks then turned back to him.

"What brought this on?" Stefan asked certain Damon was up to something.

Damon shrugged trying desperately to hide his smirk but failing. He was almost sad he didn't have a camera to capture their reactions after he told them his news.

"Well Bonnie and I think it's just well… better for the baby if we're living together," he said with nonchalance.

He was right their expressions were priceless. Stefan was stunned, for once speechless and the same could be said for his girlfriend,

"What baby?" Elena asked perplexed.

"Hers and mine, but mostly mine," Damon replied casually as one would to a weather inquiry.

"How?" Stefan blurted still recovering from the initial shock.

"I honestly doubt I need to teach you two about the birds-and-bees," Damon said with sarcasm.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Elena asked rising from the couch and wrapping her arms around herself. Damon rolled his eyes already bored with their twenty-one questions.

"It's no joke Elena, if you'll excuse me I have to go. Don't think Bon Bon can take another minute of our separation," he said enjoying their scandalized looks.

He was lying there, Bonnie had in fact told him to never come back again, but he knew she'd just been caught up in the moment.

He left Stefan and Elena gasping for words to say. They'd probably come knocking at Bonnie's as soon as they recovered from their shook and he'd kick them out just as fast.

He wasn't a sentimental guy and knew it wouldn't be easy accommodating another person in his life, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try.

Miss Bennett had more than just mood swings to worry about if she thought he wasn't going to be a part of his baby's life and more so her own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I've started working on the flashback just still deciding how I'll incorporate it into a chapter. Also thank you for all the suggestions, I'll try to incorporate them any way I can.

Watching him getting all comfortable in her own house not only unnerved her but grated greatly on her nerves.

Bonnie seethed openly from the doorway, arms crossed over her chest and eyes narrowed.

Unsurprisingly Damon had shot down her request he move into the extra bedroom, stating that it was pointless seeing as he'd end up in her bed anyways. His confident reply had only fueled her anger because he was probably right. She was pregnant not celibate after all.

"You know instead of sending me daggers with your murderous glares, you could land a hand," Damon said with a roll of his eyes as he shoved a drawer closed.

"You invited yourself, I think you're more then capable of helping your self…wait what are you doing with that?" Bonnie demanded shocked.

"Oh this?" Damon asked lifting up the fire extinguisher.

"Yes that!' Bonnie snapped.

"Well after your little incendiary moment at the carnival, I'm not taking my chances," He said with a smirk.

He laughed as he easily dodged the pillow she threw at him. She really shouldn't have let that slip. Bonnie thought.

The sound of the doorbell ringing brought her back from her thoughts.

"I'll go get that, when I come back I want your little fire joke gone," Bonnie said firmly turning for the door.

"Er you should probably ignore that," Damon said far too casually. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why not?" She asked calmly.

"It's Elena and Stefan,"

"So?"

"They know,"

"What! You told them? I should have known you'd go gloating the moment you stepped out that door!" Bonnie cried. She couldn't deal with this, not right now!

"Firstly I didn't gloat…much, secondly of course I told them! Look were lying got you, you're in a bigger mess then what you began with," Damon said ever the voice of truth.

"Stop trying to control my life Damon!" Bonnie snapped over the insistent noise of the doorbell.

"Someone has to, who knows how many more lies you'd have told? If you were willing to burn down some stranger, who knows what else you're capable of? Pushing defensively old ladies in front of oncoming vehicles perhaps?"

Furious Bonnie exited the room and trudged down the stairs to answer the door.

Taking a deep calming breath Bonnie squared her shoulders and opened the door.

"We need to talk," Elena said stepping inside, Stefan following closely from behind.

Though Bonnie wished she could disappear she knew her problems would only manifest. She stepped back allowing the couple entrance.

"Please tell me Damon is lying," Elena said desperately.

Bonnie couldn't speak, were would she begin? How do you tell your best friend you not only cheated on her brother but lied about it too? Elena's look of apprehension only served to remind her of how she'd severed her trust.

"Damon's is not the liar here, Elena," Damon said walking lazily down the stairs. Elena glanced to Damon and back to Bonnie.

"Please Bonnie; tell me it's not true. It can't be true," Elena pleaded refusing to believe her friend who was practically like a sister to her could have deceived her like this.

"It's true, what Damon told you it's true," Bonnie deadpanned her eyes dropping to the floor.

"That's impossible vampires can't reproduce," Stefan stated adamantly.

"Shows how much you know about your vampire-lore brother, Bonnie's a witch and therefore the rules change. If you still don't believe me use your hearing, surely all that animal blood hasn't gone to your head yet," Damon said sarcastically.

A silence fell on the room as Stefan leaned towards Bonnie a look of deep concentration etched on his face, after a moment his eyes widen and he looked anxiously at Elena.

"She's not lying Elena," Stefan stated

Elena nodded running a shaky hand through her hair. "Stefan, let's go," Elena said softly.

"That's it; you're just going to walk out on me?" Bonnie asked stunned. She'd expected screaming even tears not this cold shoulder she was getting.

"What do you want me to say Bonnie, that I hate you and never want to speak to you again huh?" Elena asked

"No but just don't say nothing either, like I'm even below your anger Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed with emotion.

"I can't, you betrayed me after everything we've been through Bonnie," Elena said her voice cold.

"I would, if it had been you Elena I would've. There was a time we would have sacrificed or lives for each other. I'm sorry I lied, sorry I too had flaws. For the first time I'm the one who needs you Elena," Bonnie said stopping to clear her voice that had become heavy with emotion.

"But I won't force you to hold my hand, so if this is it then goodbye," She finished staring Elena squarely in the eye.

"Okay you want me to say what's on my mind?" Elena demanded and Bonnie gave a curt nod.

"I'm angry that you lied to us and even more angry that you broke Jeremy's heart. But mostly I'm angry and hurt that you didn't trust me with the truth Bonnie," she finished her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said softly.

"I know you are, that's why I can't hate you. I need time to process this so I'm going to go now," Elena said her voice warmer.

"Finally thought you guys were hinting for a dinner invitation," Damon said dryly eyeing Elena and Stefan.

"Take your time Elena," Bonnie said ignoring him.

"She means it Elena, don't comeback here for a while. Pretend we moved to another state," Damon said mentioning them to the door.

"Ignore Damon, if you'd like to stay for dinner I'm sure I can whip something up," Bonnie offered with a smile.

Though slight, Bonnie saw a smile on her best friend's face. Elena would forgive her and for now that simple thought was enough.

Keeping this whole thing secret had been eating at her conscious, tonight she could rest easy knowing she would no longer have sleepless night plagued with accidently drinking the truth syrup and confessing the whole thing dressed in a Wonder Woman costume. She suspected that Damon had a part in the costume thing; he had some weird fetish with lassos.

"If they stay for dinner, I swear they will become the dinner," Damon promised with sincerity. Stefan rolled his eyes and Elena allowed herself to laugh a little.

"His only kidding," Bonnie assured them.

"His not kidding," Damon added with emphasis.

"It's okay Bonnie, it's late and I'm sure your worn out, we'll talk…soon," Elena promised before she and Stefan bid their farewells and left.

"I thought they'd never leave!" Damon exclaimed shutting the door firmly behind them.

"Thank you Damon," Bonnie said glancing at him over her shoulder.

"For what?"

"Easing the tension,"

"Oh as much as I'd like to take credit for that, I was actually being serious,"

"Of course you were," Bonnie laughed trudging up the stairs.

Damon rushed to her side picking her up effortlessly and before she could start to protest zoomed them to her room carrying her bridal style.

When he placed her on the bed he suddenly felt awkward. He wasn't the type for gallant acts and it had been completely a spur of the moment thing. Stefan was the one for chivalry, not him.

"Thank you Damon," Bonnie said with a smile, her eyes seeming to see something in him. He wasn't so sure he liked Bonnie seeing stuff like that in him, like he was caring and worth trusting.

Mostly though, he didn't like the painful twisting in his gut when she looked at him like that.

A/N: To be honest I'm still working on the Elena and Bonnie confrontation, so this is just the layout for it, the actual heart to heart is still coming. I'm really excited about the oncoming chapters as they will be concentrating more on their growing romance and little D! As always love the feedback and suggestions are welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** As always thank you for the wonderful reviews! And to show my gratitude I typed up an extra long chapter. Enjoy!

"You should really lay off those crab cakes," Caroline advised crinkling up her nose.

"I'm on a sea-food diet, I see food and I eat it," Bonnie explained before adding more onto her plate. "Besides in my condition it's only normal,"

"There is nothing normal about your condition; you're pregnant with Damon Salvatore's kid! What are the odds your baby is born with two horns and a red tail?" Caroline asked rolling her eyes.

"Come on Damon isn't that bad," Bonnie defended, though only God knows why. She should be cursing Damon to kingdom come.

"See, the pregnancy has already gone to your head," Caroline tsked her expression one of deep worry.

"No it hasn't,"

"Yes it has, you allowed him to move in! You dated Jeremy for how long and he never got that invitation? Guess he wasn't tall, pale and evil enough for your tastes," Caroline said

Bonnie punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't say stuff like that you know Damon is imposing," she chided

"And sexy?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you wouldn't have landed in this situation if he wasn't. Quick question, is he into kinky stuff?" Caroline asked with a grin.

Bonnie laughed, nearly snorting up her food in her nose.

"No, besides stuff like that are private," She replied wiping at her mouth.

"Oh his a biter? Roughens you up a bit,"

"Car honestly this conversations is headed to creepy really fast," Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Wha?t I tell you and Elena everything. But fine if you want to keep all the juicy tad bits of your affair a secret I'll shut up…for now,"

Bonnie smiled; she wasn't really surprised Caroline was taking her confession well. Sure, she'd seemed stunned at first but then she'd made a joke and all was well again.

"So have you told Jeremy yet?" Caroline asked.

"Nope, I'm stalling," Bonnie admitted picking at her plate; suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore.

"I foresee an awkward moment, " Caroline sing-songed into her glass.

"Me too, but the sooner I tell him the better,"

"You are a brave woman my girl. Well you should tell him quick before he finds out by himself," Caroline advised.

Bonnie nodded and pushed her plate away. Of course Caroline was right, but that didn't mean Bonnie was jumping in her seat to go tell him. She'd wait and think about it very hard first.

"So what's it like living with Damon?" Caroline asked cleverly changing the topic.

"Well to be honest, it's not as difficult as I'd initially thought,"

"Really, so his not the messy type?"

"Nope, freakishly neat in fact, I guess living for over a century can do that to you," Bonnie said with a shrug.

"Yep, but it must be scary living with someone who was probably at Shakespeare's christening,"

"Caroline! His not that old!" Bonnie exclaimed to which Caroline only laughed at.

"I smell a corpse," Damon said entering the kitchen.

"It must be that fragrance you got going," Caroline replied dryly.

"Nope it's just the smell from the bunny you ate before coming here," Damon replied with a smirk.

Bonnie sighed; she wasn't in the mood for one of their word-duels.

Caroline glared at Damon, rising from her chair.

"I'd say act your age Damon, but then you might kneel over and die," she replied

"Someone's at the door Caroline, I thinks it's PETA so you better run," Damon said placing his hand behind his ear.

"That joke is so medieval, than again so are you!" Caroline snapped then turned to Bonnie. "I have to go before I'm given more history lessons, talk to you soon Hon," with a peck on Bonnie's cheek, Caroline was gone.

"Damon, if you're living in my house you'll have to be nicer to my guests! Especially those I consider close friends!" Bonnie snapped clearing up the table.

"Come on Caroline is a big girl, if she can run with the wolves she can handle anything," Damon said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Still, be nice,"

"Fine I'll try, so ready to go?" He asked holding up her coat.

"I thought I said I'm not going with you," Bonnie said folding her arms over her chest.

"I thought I told you over my undead body," Damon said.

"That can be arranged," Bonnie mumbled shrugging into her coat.

"I heard that,"

"That was the intention,"

Damon chuckled as he followed behind Bonnie

* * *

><p>Having Damon at her check up was far from ideal, but Bonnie was quick learning which battles were worth pursuing and which weren't.<p>

"Now Damon you promised to behave," Bonnie reminded him as they followed behind Dr. Creggs assistant.

"I did?"

"Damon," Bonnie growled.

"Fine I'll behave, happy?" he asked rolling his eyes.

The assistant knocked on the door and after being called inside left them to enter. Bonnie gave Damon one more look before leading the way inside.

"Hello, Dr. Creggs," Bonnie greeted.

Dr. Cregge scribbled a few things on a file, then looked up.

"Hello Bonnie…oh my," Her eyes landing on Damon she lost her words.

"Bonnie what are you doing with Mystic Fall's most eligible bachelor?" she asked rising from her chair.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, she'd thought people had forgotten that feature since she'd tried desperately too.

"Oh Dr. Creggs that's just tabloid stuff," Damon said all nonchalant.

Bonnie glared at him. He was trying to act all humble but she knew he was going to milk it for all it's worth.

"For once the tabloids don't lie, and call me Suzanne no need for formalities here," Dr. Creggs said coyly.

Bonnie stared stunned at her doctor. Was she seriously flirting with Damon?

"Well Suzanne, I can't really argue with your own opinion now," Damon said in his most suave voice.

"No you can't especially now that I've seen you with my own two eyes!" Dr. Creggs giggled.

Yes she giggled, a forty year old plus woman was giggling shamelessly.

"Now Suzanne, behave yourself," Damon said in a stern voice though he grinned with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Dr. Creggs placed a hand over her mouth stifling the giggles. It was enough to make Bonnie nauseous.

"Oh but you will love this, look up," Dr. Creggs gushed with excitement.

Bonnie raised her eyes to the ceiling and groaned, wishing she hadn't. Above the examination bed was a poster, a poster of a half naked Damon Salvatore.

"Now that's obviously photo shopped!" Damon exclaimed all modest.

"No I am a doctor, I can tell that's all male," Dr. Creggs said with appreciation in her voice.

Call it karma, or just plain bad luck. But how was it the very same article feature that had gotten her here was the same feature she'd be forced to stare at from the examination bed?

If she hadn't been forced to do the stupid feature she wouldn't have been in close proximate with a half naked Damon and then she wouldn't have gotten side tracked and landed in bed with him.

Yes, a whole lot wouldn't have happened if she hadn't done that feature.

"Well you are the doctor, how can I possible argue against your expert opinion?" Damon asked with a shrug.

"Can we get started?" Bonne demanded getting really tired of this courtship that was all kinds of wrong.

"Oh sorry dear I forgot all about you," Dr. Creggs said with a blush, her eyes still lost on Damon.

You think?

"Well you should throw on a gown and we can get started then," Dr. Creggs said mentioning to the changing room.

Bonnie grumbled to herself and went to change. When she re-entered Dr. Creggs was listening animatedly to Damon. She was a minute away from drooling.

"I'm ready," Bonnie said in an unnecessary loud voice.

"I'm old not deaf dear," Dr. Creggs said picking up the transducer.

Bonnie lay down on the bed propping her feet in the saddles. It was still uncomfortable, she was never going to get used to this.

"Relax dear, so Damon you were telling me how you swept Bonnie of her feet," Dr. Creggs said while inserting the offending device.

Bonnie glanced at Damon giving him a look. When was the sweeping being done and why was it only now that she'd heard of it? The look seemed to say. Damon of course ignored it.

"Well Suzy," Damon began.

Suzy? Three minutes and they're at Suzy?

"Bonnie here can be very stubborn, but when I set out to make her mine I was more determined," Damon said, all serious like he was telling some epic romance.

Bonnie had not been wooed.

"I knew there was more to life then just…I don't know being Mystic Fall's Most Eligible Bachelor," Damon said with an emphasis that only Bonnie caught.

"How noble of you," Dr. Creggs said her eyes not glued where they were suppose to be glued at!

"Yes being noble is one of my many faults," Damon admitted as if he truly found being noble a burden he had to endure!

Bonnie couldn't believe Dr. Creggs was literally eating all of this up.

"How can we fault you, what you cannot control?" Dr. Creggs cried all sympathetic.

So enraptured by Damon she jabbed the device in Bonnie's uterus causing her to yelp in pain.

"Are you planning on giving me a hysterectomy with that?" Bonnie snapped

"Oh sorry dear, oh I see something," Dr. Creggs said hastily turning back to the screen.

"Forgive Bon Bon Suzy, it's the hormones talking," Damon said smoothing out her hair.

The perfect father-to-be. And really on Bonnie's last nerve.

"No problem at all Damon, I'm around expectant mothers all the time. Now see there?" she asked pointing to some grey-black matter.

"You mean that fuzzy unidentifiable blob?" Bonnie asked.

"That blob is your baby," Dr. Creggs said shifting the camera angle. "And that sound is the heartbeat,"

"It's beautiful," Damon said softly.

"It's a blob," Bonnie stated.

"Well it's still in the early stages of development but I can already see an imprint of a spinal cord, so your baby is growing just fine," Dr. Creggs said with a smile.

"We can take the ultra scans right?" Damon asked his eyes fixed on the screen.

Bonnie was slightly surprised by Damon's request; he seemed genuine about it too.

"Of course, I'll just print them for you," Dr. Creggs said finally pulling out the camera.

Bonnie stole a glance at Damon, it was so easy figuring out the crazy homicidal vampire Damon, but this Damon was a completely new enigma to her.

He was still as sarcastic and mischievous as ever but something in him had changed. He almost seemed to have a heart and that bothered Bonnie.

It was easy protecting her heart against a heartless vampire, she wasn't so sure if it would still be as easy against one that had one.

Besides it would be stupid falling for Damon, who had made it public knowledge that his heart belonged to Elena.

It would be extremely stupid but unfortunately for her, she'd been doing a lot of stupid things lately.

**A/N:** This chapter just ran, literally it's the longest I've written for this fic so far and I couldn't cut it shorter so I just left it. I touched briefly on how the affair started so it you'd have an idea once I post the flashback. As always would love to get your feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Cookies to you all! To be honest I was suffering some major writers-withdrawal and it took me longer to type this chapter up, but I'm really working to stave it off!

Bonnie leaned her head on the edge of the tub, her body still aching. Her eyes were teary and she didn't even have the strength to stand anymore. She'd been throwing up for what seemed like days, but she knew was only an hour.

Her head was pounding and for a crazy moment, she'd thought she was dying. Surely, morning sickness shouldn't be this bad! How could some woman endure it more then once? She moaned in pain curling into herself.

"Bonnie are you still in there?" Damon asked from the other side of the closed door.

"I went to Pluto, of course I'm still here!" she cried.

There was a silence and Bonnie started feeling guilty, she'd been snapping at people left right and centre. One incident she'd even chased after the mail man, why she really couldn't remember, but Damon had laughed his head off and hadn't helped at all.

"Okay I'm coming in," he stated and Bonnie didn't even bother argue with him.

Better save her energy for her next throwing up session.

Damon grimaced, taking in the sight before him. Bonnie half lay half sat on the floor, her hair sticking up in every direction looking haggard.

He'd told her not to go to work, but had she listened? Nope, she sassed him up, threw a fit and stomped out only to return less then twenty minutes later dashing for the bathroom. And that's where she'd been for the last hour.

"I love what you've done with the bathroom…creative," he said crouching in front of her.

"It was inspired by the Chinese food I ate yesterday," she replied dryly.

Damon chuckled and offered her his hand.

"Come princess, let's get you cleaned up," he said helping her up.

"Don't call me that," she grumbled, standing on shaky legs.

'What munchkin?" he asked settling her on the closed toilet seat. Bonnie rolled her eyes conceding defeat.

She watched with heavy lidded eyes as Damon soaked a washcloth, it was almost eerie how comfortable he was. He turned back to, her wiping her face then throwing the wash cloth in the sink. Without a word, he whisked her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom.

"I need to clean up first," Bonnie whined though only God knows were she'd get the strength to do that.

"Ssshhh never mind that just rest," Damon said soothingly laying her carefully on the bed.

"But I have so much I still need to do!" she protested trying to sit up.

"I'll take care of it, just rest," He urged gently pushing her back onto the bed.

"Damon I need to get to work, make call-"

"And shut up. Just lay down and I'll sort everything okay," he said

"I can't rest and you can't force me to!"

"You just refuse to make this easy huh? Tell me my Bonnet what shall I do with you?"

"Let me go!"

"I guess you leave me no choice then,"

* * *

><p>"There, feeling comfortable?" Damon asked propping the pillows behind her back. Bonnie nodded mutely.<p>

"You're not too cold right?"

"No Damon, I'm fine," Bonnie replied.

Damon stepped back and glanced over her.

"Okay you seem comfortable, I'll be back in a short beat, just aim for the bucket if you start feeling queasy again," he advised

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take off the cuffs now?" Bonnie asked her right hand hanging from the cuff attached to the bed post.

"Sorry Bon Bon, but left me no choice. Now just rest," he soothed brushing her hair back.

Bonnie huffed, glaring at him.

"It's for your own good,"

"Whatever," she replied dryly

"I'd give you a kiss but left over Chinese gives me indigestion," with one last glance over Damon was gone.

Handcuffed to the bed and exhausted Bonnie could only sigh. She reached over with her free hand for the cup of cocoa and took a sip.

It was sweet but not too much, just the way she liked it in fact. She didn't know how Damon knew this; she'd probably ask him some other time.

As she lay on her bed fighting sleep her mind began to wander back, back to how she ended up in this situation. Way back even before the amazing sex, back to were it all really began…

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

Stupid Fred. Stupid feature. Stupid bloody idea. Thank you Sarah for your ingenious idea yes thanks a lot for that. Maybe she should have burned down her prized fern tree as a thanks a lot gesture!

Bonnie stopped in front of the Salvatore resident, not sure if she even had the nerve to do this anymore. Heck, she'd trade anything for this feature; she'd even do a feature on old people and the hygiene from their false teeth.

She'd really do anything, there had even been a mad moment when she'd even considered going on a date with Fred. That idea had died the moment she'd found a Barbie that suspiciously looked like her in his drawer at the office.

Apparently he also had a pin up doll, she didn't even want to know what he did with that doll period.

She raised her hand, composing herself.

She'd just have to endure Damon Salvatore for less then an hour. She could do her 'face' were she pretended to be listening immensely at people but was really having mind dress up, but instead of picking out outfits she'd be planning all the ways she could kill him.

She knocked on the door and took a step back waiting. It took ages for the door to final open and reveal a…

Her mind had a momentary pause right there. Question- who answers the door in nothing but a loosely draped towel straight from the shower in broad daylight?

"Oh it's you, come on in little witch," Damon said stepping aside to let her in.

Bonnie remained exactly where she was, her feet those traitors having had deserted her along with her voice!

"Look I get you don't want to be here, frankly I don't want to do the stupid feature either but can you at least try to not make this difficult?" Damon asked with irritation.

Bonnie nodded, the only action she could do it seemed. What was wrong with her? She'd seen Damon countless times, more then she'd like in fact!

But not dipping wet, with nothing but a towel. A voice sang in her head.

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation?" he asked.

Finally, the feet began to move. Bonnie straightened her shoulders. She wasn't one of those women who got all gaga when they saw a half naked man.

She was in control here, she was Bonnie Bennet!

She followed Damon into the lounge trying to look anywhere but at his sculptured back and failing.

"I'd offer you something to drink but…I doubt you'd enjoy it much," Damon began pouring himself a glass of Bourbon from a canter.

Bonnie stood her files tucked under her arm, the room felt very small!

"Well take a seat; has dating that loser messed up your head?" Damon asked with a roll of his eyes.

Loser? Oh yes her boyfriend!

That seemed to snap her out of the daze she had fallen into. Feeling slightly more at ease Bonnie perched down on the edge of the couch.

"Okay it's really simple questions, and with your cooperation we can be done in ten minutes flat," Bonnie said placing her files on her lap and holding her pen in her hand.

"First I answer me this, who came up with Mystic Falls most eligible bachelor?" Damon scoffed.

"Not me, now can we get started?" Bonnie asked

Damon nodded leaning against the table.

"Er do you mind putting some clothes on, I mean is this how you make visitors feel comfortable?" Bonnie asked keeping her eyes firmly on his nose.

The mouth was dangerous ground and the eyes even more so.

"That would entail me taking off the towel," Damon drawled tipping the glass into his mouth.

The image of a naked Damon flashed into her mind and what a picture it was. If only the mind had a pause and rewind button. Only to prove to herself she had no attraction to him of course.

"Fine could you at least turn off the heater then?" she asked fanning herself with papers.

Was Damon cooking a roast?

He quirked an eyebrow at her,

"There's no heater on, in fact the air conditioner is on," Damon stated a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

Damn it Bonnie! Didn't I say don't look at the mouth? She berated herself mentally.

What air conditioner? She felt like she was in a bloody sauna!

"You're wet," his voice made her jerk from her seat splaying papers all over the floor.

"What?" she exclaimed her throat suddenly dry.

"You're wet as in your sweating maybe you should take off your jacket?" he suggested calmly.

If ever there was a time for the floor to open up and swallow her whole, now was the perfect time. God only knew what Damon was thinking with that knowing smirk on his face.

"I won't be taking of any clothes," Bonnie managed bending to pick up her papers.

"You're so stubborn,"

"Tell me something I don't know," Bonnie replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you piecing those papers together or what? You know what? Let me just help you so we can get this over and done with," Damon said with an exasperated sigh.

Before Bonnie could protest, he was kneeling by her side messing up her papers.

"Now you got them all mixed up!" she cried in frustration.

"Hey I was giving you a hand, a thank you would suffice!" he snapped back.

They glared at each other for a moment.

"Thanks now you can just move, you're after shave is giving me a migraine," Bonnie gritted out.

"I'm not wearing any after shave,"

God! Was that smell all him? Bonnie's eyes widen. There was no way someone smelled that good naturally!

"Okay whatever just move," she said snatching her papers from his grasp.

Where the hell did in control Bonnie go? She wondered standing upright holding her papers to her chest.

"You know you don't have to be rude all the time. We get you hate vampires …get over it!"

"I don't take orders from anyone lest of all you, now can we begin and get this nightmare over with," Bonnie shuffled her papers and meant to take a seat only she missed the couch and landed on her back.

The wind knocked right out of her.

"We can begin as soon as you cut the theatrics," Damon said offering her his hand.

She was surprised he didn't just leave her own demise. It was like when you get really drunk and you keep trying to act sober only you make things even worse.

"I'm not going to bite you little witch," he chided he leaned forward at the exact moment Bonnie decided to raise herself up.

Bad idea!

She shoved a boot on his shin, he lost his balance and long story short they landed sprawled on the floor.

"Didn't know you were such a clutz," Damon panted very close to her ear.

To be honest neither did Bonnie; she was full of surprises today it seemed.

A cool breeze on her neck snapped her back from her thoughts.

"Damon what are you doing?" she demanded softly.

"Blowing at your neck,"

"And why are you blowing at my neck?" her voice was surprisingly calm

"I have no idea," he replied.

Okay she was laying sprawled on the floor beneath Damon Salvatore could this moment honestly get any worse?

"Would you stop poking my thigh with your hand?"

"Er Bonnie that's not my hand," it was a rare moment to see Damon Salvatore unhinged, this shouldn't have been that moment!

If it's not his hand then….

Bonnie let that thought drift.

"Okay can you get of me then?"

"NO," his statement caught her off guard.

"What?" she screeched her voice going an octave higher then normal.

"I think we should just get rid of this sexual tension between us," Damon stated staring her in the eyes.

"What sexual tension? There's no sexual tension!" Bonnie exclaimed

"Honestly Bennet I expected better from you. The one we both have been tip toeing around for years from,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie deadpanned.

"Really? This isn't effecting you the slightest," his lips were brushing against hers and Bonnie felt like a fire had been ignited inside of her.

"NO,"

"And this?" his lips were trailing down her throat. How can she think straight with his tongue trailing down her neck?

"Nope,"

"Not even this," he nibbled gently on a lobe and Bonnie knew she was lost. She summoned strength and placed her palms on Damson's chest.

If this was supposed to be helping things, it wasn't!

"Damon I have a boyfriend plus we don't even like each other," she protested, she had to be the voice of reason here.

"I like you just fine, besides who's going to tell?" she bet this is how the voice of the snake in the garden of Eden had sounded when it was tempting Eve.

She wanted to fight this, she really did. But Damon was right the tension between them was maddening!

"Damon we shouldn't," she'd already lost the fight, it sounded more like a swan's end song.

"Come on Bon Bon, it's just fucking right?" his voice was far too thick with lust; she doubted there was turning back even if she wanted to.

Just this once she'd step down from the good girl role. It would only be this once, no one need ever know.

'Sides what the worst that could happen?

A/N: I finally got the flashback done so I figured no time like the present. I worked a lot on it not certain about it but I wanted to keep it in tune with the rest of the story so I finally conceded that this would have to do. It started getting longer so I cut back on words but I still think it came out okay. So please review me your feedback if you enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** A million thank yous to all who reviewed it's a real honor writing for you guys!

And a thank you to ShyButterflyKisses whose review made me aware there was no page breaks in between change of scenes! I never go back to a chapter once I post it so I was shocked when I realised the error, so sorry for that. So I went back and fixed it and I've started re-editing some of the chapters due to spelling errors I hadn't seen.

Thank you also to readers who pointed out the spelling errors.

Again sorry I really had no idea.

-/-

Bonnie stepped outside, admiring the Lockwood's vast estate and the serene view. She needed a moment away from the crowd and prying eyes. She knew peopled were probably wondering why she hadn't arrived with Jeremy.

And she most certainly didn't come to Caroline's engagement dinner to discuss her failed relationship.

By the grills she spotted Matt, tending to the coals and decided to go join him.

"Hey Matt,"

"Bonnie how are you?" he asked pausing and glancing up at her.

"Good you?" she asked brushing back her hair from her face.

Matt shrugged,

"Fine," he replied all casual, making Bonnie wonder how he was taking Caroline and Tyler's engagement.

Must be well if he was about to be flipping steaks over a roaring fire. Bonnie concluded

"Heard about you and Jer, really thought it would be you guys heading for the alter," Matt said poking the burning coals.

Bonnie sighed and leaned against the wall. She knew Matt meant well but this wasn't a subject she wanted to broach especially with Jeremy walking around looking like she'd shattered his soul instead of breaking up with him.

"Yeah well things change," she said with a shrug.

Matt got the queue and nodded before he opened up the cooler and began placing the steaks on the grill.

"Sorry they look kinda gruesome but they're fresh, so well… really bloody don't think they even got to the freezer," Matt said with an apologetic shrug.

Bonnie turned back to him with a smile about to assure him, when her eyes landed on the sizzling steaks.

He hadn't been lying when he said they were bloody.

Bonnie watched the blood ooze out in what looked to her like rivulets. She liked her steaks well done so she was surprised to find her mouth salivating at the display before her. She could even smell how delicious they were.

Raw, bloody and all beef. Surely this was heaven!

"Drat, I forgot the fork. Can you watch the stakes for me Bonnie? I'll be right back," Matt said entering the house.

Bonnie watched him leave then turned back to the feast before her. How could Matt leave such temptation so haphazardly? He obviously wanted her to fail.

She wanted to turn around and run, but instead found herself moving forward.

With one last glance she grabbed one from the grill, not even paying heed that it was hot and began gorging herself.

Never before had anything tasted this good! She groaned as she chewed into another bite. Juices and blood were running down her arms and she lapped onto them.

Face covered in meaty bits, mouth smeared with blood and a look of pure bliss on her face.

…And that's how Stefan found her.

"Want a napkin with that?" he asked snapping her out of her daze.

Bonnie swallowed and embarrassed placed the remaining steak on the grill.

"Sorry got carried away," She mumbled accepting the offered cloth.

"It's only expected, pregnancy cravings and all," Stefan said with an understanding smile.

"I doubt pregnant women are running around raiding barbeques," Bonnie stated dryly with a roll of her eyes.

Stefan chuckled,

"Nope, but they aren't impregnated by vampires either," he pointed out.

Stefan, the sound board of reason.

"I guess you're right, so where's Elena?" Bonnie asked dragging her eyes away from the grilling meat.

"On her way, had an emergency at the hospital," Stefan replied.

Bonnie nodded trying to get Stefan moving, so she could return to her feast. Matt could look only so long for a fork.

"Bonnie can I ask you something?" Stefan asked with caution, his brows furrowed.

"Sure, what?"

"You and Damon," Stefan began with worry marring his face.

"What about her and Damon?" Damon asked walking up to them.

Bonnie was beginning to wonder if Damon just always happened to be lurking round the block or if he was silently stalking her.

Stefan sighed,

"Never mind, I think Elena just arrived. Excuse me," Stefan said and stepped inside.

"Must you always walk into conversation like that?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"What were you and Stefan talking about?" Damon asked ignoring her question.

"No of your business,"

"When it concerns you it is. I hope he wasn't trying to carry out some Saintly Stefan duties," Damon said annoyed Stefan was poking around his business.

"Territorial much?" Bonnie muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes and don't forget it," His eyes flashed and Bonnie had the feeling he meant it too.

"So when are we ditching this tea party?" Damon asked on a lighter tone.

"Well seeing as I was invited and you weren't you can go, I'm staying," Bonnie stated.

"You can't honestly want to be here a second longer," Damon drawled not amused.

She didn't, but she didn't want to bail on Caroline either.

"Damon, I can't just-"

"Yes you can," Damon said cutting her off and pulling her into his arms. "Say the word and will be gone,"

His voice near her ear was distracting Bonnie's rational side.

And when he began to whisper what he'd do to her once they got home, she was trembling with anticipation.

"What's going on here?" a voice demanded.

Bonnie swung her head around and stiffened in Damon's embrace. She tried to step out of it but Damon held onto her firmly.

"What does it look like kid?" Damon asked cruelly

Jeremy's jaws clenched and he turned questioning eyes onto Bonnie.

Bonnie wanted to disappear on the spot.

Confusion and hurt were mangled on his face.

"Bonnie?" one word, yet carrying such a loaded question behind it.

She tried again to break free from Damon's embrace and again he held onto her, his face twisted into a sneer.

"Tell him or I will," Damon said through gritted teeth.

Bonnie glanced hopelessly from Damon to Jeremy feeling trapped.

Why on earth was there a need to tell anyone yet? A light dinner was certainly no place for confessions!

"Tell me what? Is he the guy you're dating now?" Jeremy asked disbelieve etched in his voice.

Damon smiled with sinister a dark look falling over his face.

"Oh Bon Bon and I are so much more then that," he started turning to Jeremy and dropping his arms from Bonnie.

"Damon, please not like this," Bonnie pleaded. She hadn't wanted Jeremy to found out like this, especially not from Damon.

Her plea went onto deaf ears. Damon was on a roll, a roll of causing mayhem and destruction!

"Since she's too chicken to tell you I will,"

"Damon, please!" Bonnie cried clutching onto his arm. Did he not realise how shattering this would be for Jeremy? Or maybe he did and just didn't care period.

"Tell me," Jeremy said needing to know the truth.

Sometimes his bravery was really ill timed.

"See Bourbonnie, he wants the truth," Damon stated cynicism dripping from his voice.

"Bonnie here is with me now, more so expecting my baby," he said his words cutting into the air like shards of broken glass.

"That's not true, Bonnie his lying?" Jeremy turned to her, his eyes pleading her to go against Damon's words, but Bonnie felt speech desert her.

"It's the truth. Don't know if you've heard of this term, but three's a crowd," Damon said making it plain that Jeremy was no longer welcomed not that he was to begin with.

Bonnie was silent, but on the inside she really was screaming. Screaming for a hole to open up and suck her in!

"Screw you Damon," Jeremy spat then turned back to Bonnie,

"Bonnie, tell me his lying," he begged.

A lie would so be the best fix right now, but one look into Damon's 'just dare' stare quickly killed it in her throat.

"I thought I told you to get lost," Damn grit out his voice threatening.

"I don't know what happened, but not even you can come between us Damon," Jeremy's voice was cold,

"It's unfortunate that Bonnie was desperate enough to run into your arms!"

That did it and suddenly Jeremy was dangling against the wall, Damon's fingers twisting around his throat.

"Damon, stop!" Bonnie shouted yanking at Damon's arm.

Damon could probably live with another murder on his list, but she couldn't.

Besides she doubted killing Elena's brother would help piece back their friendship.

Damon squeezed tighter and she watched Jeremy splattering trying to claw at the iron grip around his neck.

Watching Jeremy's eyes begin to roll back into his head Bonnie took desperate measures, using her powers to disarm Damon.

He released Jeremy clutching at his head, cursing profusely.

Bonnie stumbled backwards, the effort having had drained her.

Jeremy lay heaving on the ground, but at least he'd live.

Damon now recovered turned to her his face blank and without a word swept her into his arms, leaving Jeremy to watch their retreating form

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat on the bed, watching Damon. He hadn't said a single word yet and his eyes had yet to lose that dangerous glint about them.<p>

She wanted to say something, anything to break the silence. Mostly she wanted to know why he'd completely lost it, nearly killing Jeremy.

"I'm not losing you to anyone Bonnie, lest of all that kid," Damon said breaking the silence and turning to face her.

"I'm not going anywhere Damon,"

"For your sake I hope so," with that said Damon pulled her onto his lap his arms claiming her as is.

Bonnie knew she should be angry at the very least, not only had her meal been disturbed- she'd planned on finishing it off after getting rid of Stefan, but Damon had decided to play the jealous boyfriend.

And like everything Damon did he went overboard, nearly choking the life right out of Jeremy.

But she wasn't mad if anything she was mildly turned on!

Very few people could make attempted murder look so darn sexy! Or was that the hormones talking?

Bonnie wasn't sure and she didn't really care. She just wanted to get frisky so sue her if you must.

Bonnie wound her arms around Damon's neck placing a kiss on his lips.

"Bonnie?"

"Hmmm?"

"I just almost killed your ex-loser boyfriend and you want to have sex?"

"No I want to sing and dance, of course I want to have sex,"

Was Damon for real? She wasn't grinding into him for the sake of good health.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Damon said pulling away from her.

Say what?

Bonnie grabbed at his shirt a murderous look in her eyes,

"I just had what could have been the best meal of my life ruined and you're honestly thinking of refusing me this? Damon Salvatore, you don't want to mess with a hormone strung pregnant woman!"

Damon chuckled grabbing her thighs and pulling her flush against him,

"Calm down Bonnie you don't have to beg,"

"I wasn't begging!"

"Sure you weren't,"

"Damon I was-"

Damon hurled them onto the bed, shutting her up with a passionate kiss.

She let Damon hold her tighter, burying his face in her neck. The gesture almost possessive but Bonnie didn't mind, because she knew with a scary finality that she'd never want to be with anyone else ever again.

**A/N**: Finally got this updated! I had started with this last week but was not happy with it so I revamped it. So please review I love the feedback! ^-^

**PS**: if you note any spelling errors please point them out, thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note**: Thank you for all the awesome reviews! And also for pointing out the errors, they've been dealt with. Pointing them out really helps! This story has really just been flying can't believe I'm at chapter ten already! Thanks for all the support it's been amazing!

"I'm going to be the fat bride's maid!" Bonnie cried staring at her reflection in despair.

"Correction, you mean the sexy pregnant bride's maid," Caroline called from behind the fitting room.

Bonnie groaned turning to Elena who was perched on a seta, probably texting Stefan. Their love was the kind of love that just made Bonnie's teeth ache.

"'Lena what do you think?" she asked

They were still on shaky ground but nothing a girls' night out couldn't fix. Throw in a couple of martinis and some chipmunk dancers the bridge was crossed. Of course Bonnie didn't drink, well unless you exclude the one Bloody Mary she indulged in.

She wasn't about to make it a habit in her condition even with Dr. Creggs consent on one glass of wine a day, it was pretty much obvious that Dr. Creggs wasn't adverse to much.

"Stunning, brings out your eyes," Elena said eyes glued to her phone.

Bonnie sighed, turning back to her reflection.

She wasn't vain the slightest but come on, she had what looked like a balloon growing from her abdomen.

"Maybe I should opt out from the heels, you can just roll me down the isle," She called out to Caroline.

"I'll get the really plush carpet so you don't get carpet burn," Caroline called out.

Bonnie smiled and turned her head to an angle. She wasn't glowing at all. If anything, she looked like her ugly twin sister, that's if she had one.

Even Fred seemed to be keeping his distance and he was her supposed stalker!

He so was not dedicated to the cause if a slight weight gain and lost of luster could send him packing. Worse, she missed his presence, now who was going to buy her free lunch?

"Bonnie?"

"Hmmm?" she asked turning to Elena.

Elena fidgeted with the hem of her bride's maid dress, which of course fit her perfectly! If Caroline didn't pick up her game, Elena will be stealing her shine on her special day. If it was Bonnie's wedding everyone would wear sacks, but knowing Elena, she'd probably make even that look stylish.

She could just about imagine Mystic Falls filled with woman of varying ages in potato sacks.

"What's it like?" Elena asked her softly.

Bonnie frowned,

"What's what like?" she asked

"Being pregnant?"

Bonnie pursed her lips, she hadn't really thought about that question. Perhaps if Elena had asked Damon she'd get a spot on answer. You'd swear he was the one pregnant, telling her what to eat and what not.

Like she was really going to stop eating Twinkies?

The world could end just as long as she had a stash secured in her pocket. She'd never been a fan, but little D was mad about the stuff. If he didn't get Twinkies, Damon wouldn't get any sleep having to go raid stores for Twinkies at midnight.

"Well it's different," Bonnie began not sure she knew how she could explain this feeling she herself was just beginning to experience.

"Different how?"

Jeez Elena what's with the 3rd degree? But Bonnie could also understand Elena's curiosity, out of the three of them she was the one mad about children. Heck, she was a pediatrician!

"I guess at first I was sort of in denial, I mean you know where babies come from and all, but you just can't imagine someone growing inside of you. It's strange and odd but fills you with this feeling of euphoria," Bonnie said placing a hand on her belly.

Elena smiled, though Bonnie noted the yearning in her eyes. Elena would have loved to be mother; she'd probably make a great one too.

"So you and Damon," Elena began,

And she just had to ruin that moment of embracing motherhood that Bonnie had been enjoying.

She'd never liked talking about Damon with Elena even before the whole affair and less so now afterwards. How exactly do you go about talking about a guy, with the girl he is madly in love with.

Bonnie was certain that the candle Damon held for Elena could light up a whole town.

"What about us?" Bonnie asked and because questions like that always put a person on the spot, it came out harsher then she meant.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude, if you don't want to talk about it I'll back off," Elena said holding up her hands.

Only Elena could make a person feel guilty for snapping at her. She just had this 'victim face' that just made you want to aid her. And made certain vampire brothers go to hell and back to save.

The last part was not said with bitterness of course. Bonnie could hold her own against any foe; she didn't need any back up.

"No Elena you aren't intruding it's just a very sensitive matter," Bonnie said because really what did Elena expect her to say?

His my baby daddy whom I suspect to still be in love with you?

"Okay I'm done," Caroline said stepping out the fitting room sans the seamstress.

"Caroline, I thought you were fitting a wedding dress?" Elena asked rising from her chair.

That's because Caroline was supposed to be fitting dresses.

"I was…but well it's not finished," Caroline replied with a shrug.

"I thought the seamstress said it only needed a few tugs? Speaking of the seamstress where is she?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline had the decency to look guilty.

"Well all this baby talk just got me so excited and when I get excited I feed," she admitted.

"You killed the seamstress!" Elena exclaimed.

"Of course not! I just had a sip, she'll be fine," Caroline brushed of easily.

Elena gave her a look. It was the 'I'm so going to tell Stefan you cheated on your diet' look. Caroline was in for it now, Stefan lectures were the worst lectures. Stefan had all the time in the world, literally!

"Okay all this talk has made me hungry," Bonnie complained rubbing at her belly.

"You just demolished an entire pizza by yourself!" Elena and Caroline exclaimed in unison.

"That was twenty minutes ago!" Bonnie protested.

Elena and Caroline exchanged a look, shook their heads and turned back to her.

"Fine starve me then, but if I give birth to a hungry anorexic baby just know it will start feeding from the close family friends," Bonnie huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

Elena laughed while Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You are so going to regret this when you need to get the baby weight off," Caroline said

"I'll deal with that milestone when I get to it," Bonnie replied.

"I think the reason you're eating so much as due to stress," Elena pointed out.

Yes, because it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was now eating for two!

"Stress?" it was Caroline who asked the question

"Yes, I read somewhere about it," Elena said defensively.

Isn't it strange that it's never a specific article from a specific source?

"Well there's not much I can do about it," Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well maybe it's the whole Damon thing," Caroline suggested, Bonnie gave her an icy glare, "Or not,"

"I love you girls like sisters but I'm not ready to discuss Damon period," Bonnie said firmly.

"You don't have to, we're only saying this out of concern," Elena soothed Bonnie shot her a look, victim face could only go so far.

"Okay calm down. I think what Elena is trying to say is maybe you're letting Damon get to you," Caroline speculated and Elena nodded.

"Get to me?" Bonnie asked with confusion.

"Yeah, you said so yourself he was driving your nerves up the wall," Elena pointed out.

"That's not fair I was under the influence!" Bonnie objected.

"Of what, too much tomato juice? Listen Bon all we're trying to say is that maybe a healthy relationship with Damon will lessen your stress levels," Caroline said.

Bonnie didn't miss how both her and Elena backtracked towards the door, probably afraid she'd burn down the bridal shop.

Bonnie sighed,

"Fine, I'll talk to Damon and not because you two told me too, but because I'm starving and need to o eat now," Bonnie huffed

* * *

><p>Bonnie took a deep breath, exhaling it loudly.<p>

"If you sigh out one more time, I'm hiding your Twinkie stash," Damon threatened, "Just spill it out already!"

Bonnie frowned at him, tugging at her gown's sash.

"What makes you think I have anything to say?" she demanded.

Damon opened one eye, giving her a look before settling back into his bubble bath, arms hanging loosely over the tub.

"You walk in here disturbing my bath with your insistent sighing, must I really answer that question?"

Bonnie inhaled about to sigh, Damon shot her a warning look. She breathed out through her nose.

"Damon, what are we?"

"People - a vampire and a witch. You're-"

"I don't mean it like that Damon, I mean you know like Elena and Stefan are well Elena and Stefan. Caroline and Tyler are engaged, Matt's dating that waitress," Bonnie let her voice trail off.

She was so going to blame this on hormones tomorrow!

"You were with Elena and Caroline," Damon stated dryly.

"Why you say that?"

"Because when ever you get together with those two you come back with all sorts of crazy ideas," he stated

"Are you calling me crazy?"

"See, crazy ideas," Damon replied

Bonnie huffed.

"And you're crazy if you don't know what we are," Damon said

"What are we then?"

"We my witchy witch are expectant parents," Damon stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Damon,"

"I know what your edging towards but I refuse to answer you so you can get the two stooges off your back,"

"You are insufferable!"

"I've been called worse besides I've been thinking," Damon started sitting up eyes gleaming.

"About?"

"Perhaps getting a job,"

Bonnie gave him a long look before laughing aloud.

"What's so funny?"

"You, come on you said it yourself you aren't meant to work," Bonnie reminded him.

"That was before I became a father,"

"And that changes things how?"

"I'm about to be a father, everything changes. Besides how difficult could working be? If Stefan can do it so can I, I bet I'll even be better then him," Damon stated confidently.

"If you think so,"

"What, you don't believe in my talents?"

"To be honest? No, you wouldn't last a day in an actual office environment,"

"Wanna bet?"

"Why not? It's not like you'll actually see it through," Bonnie said with a smirk.

She was so going to enjoy tormenting Damon after he failed because he would fail. There was now way Damon could work with people and not lose his control.

"One condition, you can't drink from them or compel them to do your work," Bonnie said.

"Fine just so you know I've never lost a bet and I've lived a very long time," Damon said grinning.

"There's a first for everything,"

**A/N:** I've been getting a lot of reviews asking if I'll add more flashbacks, to be honest even the first one was because of a request so it wasn't part of my original story plan **but** I'm such a compromising writer ;), I think I can add a few more flashbacks in between of how it progressed if you'd be interested. As always, love the feedback and don't be afraid to review! ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **As always THANK YOU to all those who reviewed! Have basically planned this story out for the next couple of chapters out, but I might be going on a short trip(Still undecided) so I'll see about updating.

"What on earth?" Bonnie muttered to herself entering The Journal.

For once, the often quiet office was turned upside down. It couldn't be because of some big scoop because she was always the first to know about the big stories.

Slowly cautiously, she made her way inside side stepping papers littered on the floor as if in haste they'd been thrown in the air to land on their own accord.

It literally looked like a tornado had hit the place.

Confused and hungry because really she was always hungry these days, Bonnie peered around cubicles to find them empty.

What the hell was going on here?

"Bonnie is that you?" a voice asked from a huddled mess on the floor.

Bonnie turned and gasped,

"Fred what happened to you?" she asked trying to make sense of his current state of disarray.

Fred groaned rising to his feet, his hair stood in all ends and his shirt looked like it been torn up.

"Well," Fred started the dazed look in his eyes fading into anger, "I was almost killed in the stampede," he finished his voice edged with bitterness.

"A stampede?" Bonnie questioned trying desperately to make sense of what was going on.

Fred nodded slowly trying to fix his hair to no avail. With a resigned sigh, he pulled up a chair that had been kicked to the ground and sunk into it.

"Yes, the so called respectable women of this establishment lost all sense of self preservation when _he_ arrived. You'd swear they've never seen a man before, his not even handsome. Got literally nothing on me," Fred huffed his frustration making his face redden under his fake tan.

"Now I have to go have my hair re-trimmed and colored!" he snapped and glared at his ruined shirt.

Bonnie decided to ignore Fred's diva tantrum and dig deeper.

"Who came?" she probed.

Fred opened and closed his mouth, then turned murderous eyes towards her,

"Mystic Fall's most eligible-fucking bachelor," the words were gritted out through monthly whitened teeth and it wasn't pretty.

Now there was absolutely nothing wrong with Bonnie's hearing but she had to ask twice.

"Who?"

"Don't tell me you're under his spell too! That guy who thinks his all that and a bag of chips. You know the one whose feature you did," Fred elaborated with even more venom in his voice.

"Damon Salvatore?" Bonnie asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Yep I think that's his name, you should have seen them, falling over there feet to aid him in anyway they could," Fred muttered mockingly.

Bonnie's mind began to race, what the hell was Damon doing at her office? She wondered tuning out Fred's mad rant.

In the newsroom, she could hear cheers and laughter; slowly she walked towards the voices.

Thrusting the door with more force then she'd meant, immediately caught the attention of the room's occupants.

"Oh Bonnie your just in time!" Anne her Editor in chief exclaimed.

Bonnie dragged her eyes away from Damon, who was holding a bat ready to strike the piñata while some of her colleagues were standing in a ring around him.

"In time for what?" Bonnie asked her air of calm crackling at the edges.

"Well you know that opening we had in the Human Resources section?" Anne began all smiles, taking a sip from her flute glass.

Yes, of course Bonnie knew about that opening, she had in fact applied for the position. The perfect step up for her career.

She'd been eyeing that position for two years, was even at some point considering pushing Ellen down the stairs for it, but luckily the old goat finally retired.

Bonnie began to relax, realization dawning on her. It was so obvious now! She even let out a small nervous laugh.

Obviously, Anne had called to congratulate her on getting the job and Damon, hence his presence had answered the call. They all must have put their heads together and decided to surprise her! Damon must have come up with the piñata idea; he could be so spontaneous that way.

Bonnie felt tears brimming in her eyes; this was such a special moment. Maybe should could ask Anne to invite the rest of her friends and make a real celebration out of it, get Caroline and Elena to come share in her exciting news.

All the time she spent doing research, listening to Ellen bore her near to tears had finally paid of. Damn they'd probably ask her for a speech!

She wasn't prepared at all, but then she'd always been good at thinking on her feet, how else could she conjure spells on the spot?

Bonnie inhaled, letting this moment fill her lungs, wanting to remember it forever.

Damon was so thoughtful; she was willing to even turn down their bet on him getting a job. For this wonderful surprise, he deserved it!

"Yes Anne, I'm aware of it," Bonnie said trying to hide her grin but failing.

She was so happy! She could think of being humble after she jumped up and down and they got the fireworks going, right now, it was her moment!

What date is it? She wondered but quickly tossed the question aside it didn't matter, she could christen it The Day Bonnie Got Her Job Day? Or maybe keep it real like Beyonce and simply call it B-day. Yes, that sounded so much better.

"Well," Anne began with a smile, glancing at the people around the room. Damon gave her wink with a knowing smile.

Bonnie wanted to die already, could they stop drawing it out and just tell her! Jeez, she was about ready to pop!

"Damon had all the qualification we were looking for, so we hired him on the spot!" Anne blurted with a huge smile and the others began to clap.

"What?"

"We gave him the job!"

"I heard that, WHAT I'M ASKING IS WHAT THE HELL POSSESSED YOU TO DO SUCH!" Bonnie screamed eyes blazing, hair flying in disarray from unnatural winds and a dream completely shattered.

She could feel the anger consuming her; some husbands would be wife-less unless someone started talking and fast!

"Er Bonnie, are you oaky?" Anne asked as they began to shrink back from her.

Was she okay? What the hell? Of course not! This could not be happening period! Her mind was reeling, anger seeping into her veins. This had better be a nightmare or their idea of a joke.

Her eyes landed on Damon, he was smiling enjoying this, watching her go on a crazy train. The blood-sucking corpse probably planned this and she was playing right into his plan.

With control, that Grams would be proud off Bonnie forced herself to calm down. She'd deal with this, him, but not by burning down the building and facing arson charges.

No she was much smarter than that, she'd play Damon's little game and beat him in it. With calm resolve, she forced a smile onto her face, muscles pulling with the effort.

"What I meant was Anne, what possessed you guys to start a celebration without me!" Bonnie said her voice nearly choking from the false cheer.

Anne looked at her cautiously then her face broke into a smile.

"Well we just started why don't you join in and have a glass?" the tension in the room began to ebb away as everyone relaxed.

Bonnie shook her head at the offered drink making her way to Damon.

She'd let him have this moment, but revenge would be hers and it would be cavity inducing sweet!

"Can I?" she asked mentioning to his bat.

"Of course Miss Bennett," Damon said handing it over like a gracious gentlemen.

Bonnie took the bat, squared her shoulders and with one deep breath eyed the piñata.

And struck at it until broken pieces of candy began to snow down the room. If she was going to make it rain, she could at least make it pour!

**-/- **

"I'm so glad you're taking this like an adult, at first I thought you'd be reeling when you found out I'm your boss now," Damon said his voice carrying through from the bathroom.

Bonnie clenched and unclenched her teeth.

The nerve, he was going to rub it in for all its worth!

Thank heavens Fred had needed her support in regaining his composure, so they'd been out of the office for most of the day. Bonnie is dead certain she would have ended up killing Damon if she'd had to be around him the whole day, while she was still out for blood.

"I'm even gladder this won't affect our relationship outside the office," Damon said stepping into the room freshly showered.

That's what you think.

He was grinning until his eyes landed on the huge stuffed teddy bear lying next to her and more importantly on his side of the bed.

"I hope that furry animal is some joke intended for Stefan and Caroline," Damon said his mouth curving downwards.

Bonnie smirked, relishing this moment. Sure it was nothing like the feeling she'd been having before Damon stole her job, but it would do for now.

"Nope it's not a joke Damon, his name is Mr. Muffles," Bonnie said casually and turned the page on her book. The picture of calm and serenity.

"Well unless he wants to get muffled for good he better get his furry ass from my side!" Damon snapped glaring at the stuffed animal.

"Hmmm? Oh about that…his sleeping by me now," Bonnie said her eyes scanning over her page. She was far too joyous to pay much attention to her thriller.

"Unless you're both going to squeeze into your side of the bed which you can knock yourself out with, he better get lost Bonnie!"

Oh, Damon was really serious now. When he started using her real name not the numerous pet names he gave her, he was no longer in a joking mood.

Unfortunately… she was.

"The guestroom is wide open boss man," Bonnie said with a dismissive hand wave.

Damon barked at that, his laugh lacking any humor.

"Forget it, the Twinkies have gone to your head," he muttered

Bonnie kept her mouth shut, her face blank, watching him move to the other side of the bed and remove Mr. Muffles- throwing him to the other side of the room. He gave her a 'see' look then progressed to lift the covers.

One…two…and three.

"What the fuck!" Damon exclaimed, leaping with supernatural speed out the bed. He stared murderously at her.

"Oh I did mention that I soaked the sheets in vervian right?" Bonnie asked all innocent.

"It might have slipped your mind," Damon clenched out in a clipped tone.

"Silly me, I guess you really don't have much choice then huh?" oh she was enjoying this far too much!

Panting Damon stared at her for a long moment before a dark smile graced his features.

"Okay Bourbonnie if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get," he promised

Bonnie smiled sweetly at him, before placing her book to the side and snuggling deeper into the bed covers.

"Could you please pass Mr. Muffles over?" She asked sweetly.

"I'll do more then pass him over," Damon muttered grabbing the bear and throwing him out the window.

"Heay!"

"Oops my hands got slippery," he mocked

Bonnie glared at him and flung the covers aside, stomping to the window. But before she could get there, Damon grabbed her swinging her more gently then needed against the wall.

"I could take you right now, right up this wall and you'd enjoy every second of it," he threatened leaning dangerously close to her, "But I won't. I want you reap the consequences of your little revenge scheme first,"

With that Damon stepped back, just as he was about to turn he grabbed her into a heated kiss and just as suddenly he was gone.

It took Bonnie a while to order her scattered thoughts together. Her body was now all flustered and it would take her a good while to calm her raging hormones.

This was not how she'd planned things to turn out. She was not supposed to be the one left flustered and aching for Damon's touch.

Seething, but more at herself for getting lost in her own revenge she used her powers to levitate Mr. Muffles back to the room. He had branches and leaves sticking out his fur, but Bonnie was far to distracted to care.

She dragged him with her to bed and tried desperately to find comfort in his fuzzy fur, but failing badly as she began to count back from a thousand. It was going to be a very long night.

Damn Damon! 

**A/N:** Please point out any errors and would love to know what you thought of this chapter with some feedback!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note**: It normally doesn't take me this long to update this fic, but as bad luck would have it I contracted the flu, yes apparently it's possible in this time of the year, so it really just put a cloud over everything.

I want to thank babyshan211 for the correction on the previous chapter; it really was a horrible blunder on my part,

And the best for last THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the amazing reviews!

* * *

><p>Bonnie was not having a good morning period.<p>

Firstly, she was still seething from Damon's stunt yesterday. Secondly, her favorite mood lifting dress refused to go up her thighs and thirdly she'd had the worst Twinkies craving ever last night!

As if her day couldn't get worse, she had accidently and it truly had been an accident, ran over a squirrel. She was certain that nature was also now out to get her.

Her powers were on haywire and she looked like she ate the mailman.

So it was with this mood she stomped into The Journal, only to run into Fred.

"Hey Bonnie," he greeted effectively blocking her way as usual.

"Fred," she managed.

If Fred so much as tried a come on today, he'd have bigger problems then whether he looked better with his shirt on or without his shirt on!

"So I was thinking that since it seems like we are the only sane people here it's up to us to get rid of the new guy," he said leaning in close.

The 'new guy' being Damon of course.

"Get rid of him how?"

"Well I know this other guy, who knows this other guy who knows a great hitman," Fred whispered conspiratorially, "Twenty dead bodies and no evidence against him,"

Bonnie stared at him perplexed for a moment.

Sure she'd let it slip yesterday that nothing would please her more than having Damon's heart on a silver platter with Twinkies for desert.

But in her defense, she'd meant it in the figurative sense and she'd been hungry at the time.

"Uhm Fred I'm not sure that's necessary," Bonnie said.

"I get it; I was also filled with trepidation before my first kill,"

Bonnie's eyes widen, was Fred confessing murder to her?

"But when that mouse lay dead in my hands, there was no remorse," Fred finished with a creepy smile.

Okay he didn't kill a person, but somehow the knowledge that Fred used to kill defenseless animals growing up just freaked her out more.

Her psycho alarms immediately went off.

"Er …I'll talk to you later,"

Much later. Bonnie thought making a b-line for office.

She must exude some psychopath attracting aura, because no one girl deals with unstable stalkers on a daily basis. Bonnie thought entering her office.

Speaking of stalkers, Damon chose that exact moment to saunter in her office.

"What do you want?" She asked glaring at him.

Damon smirked, waving papers before her eyes.

Bonnie snatched them and began to read.

First confusion flickered on her face then quickly turned to anger.

"You're giving me a written warning? I was on time today!" Bonnie exclaimed angrily.

"It's not for punctuality," Damon stated all smug.

"Then for what?"

"For denying me your bed last night," he replied casually.

Bonnie stared at him speechless for a moment. Was this some kind of sick joke?

Because if it is she'd missed the punch line completely.

"You can't write me a warning for refusing to sleep with you! That's sexual harassment!"

"Then file a lawsuit, Princess," Damon said with a smirk.

Of course, that would be a waste of time. Damon would probably compel the jury in his favor!

Bonnie glared at him, the idea of setting him on fire now more appealing then ever.

"Now I have a section to run so I'd advise you to get typing. I'd hate to have to issue two warnings against you in one day for slacking off," Damon warned grinning like the cat that got the cream.

Bonnie didn't know how he did it, but Damon was the only guy who knew how to get under her skin.

With a frustrated growl, Bonnie began to dial up Caroline's number.

She needed a major cheer up session or there would surely be one less vampire in Mystic Falls by the end of the day!

* * *

><p>"He did what? I swear I'm going to reap his head right off his neck!" Caroline threatened her eyes flashing.<p>

"I don't think it's that simple," Bonnie said tiredly dipping a fry into sum Ketchup then biting into it.

"Then I'll simplify it! First, he literally moves himself in, and then he steals your job and now this? Nah uh his taking it way to far," Caroline gritted out shaking her head in disbelieve.

"I hate to admit it but his got the upper hand here Car," Bonnie admitted disheartened.

"Leave that defeaters attitude at the door! Damon wants to play dirty then play dirty," Caroline said a look of mischief marring her face.

"I don't know Car; his got all the cards in his hand,"

"Wrong, you do," Caroline stated sitting up and tucking her feet underneath her.

"I do?"

"Of course you do Bon, you just need to find Damon's weakness," Caroline stressed.

"Car I'm pregnant, I don't think I want to find anyone's weaknesses right now," Bonnie deadpanned.

Caroline let out an exasperated sigh,

"Come on, where's the old Bonnie Bennett. Miss sassy and I don't take shit from anyone huh?"

"She got knocked up and gained some sense on the way," Bonnie replied dryly.

"No! You are so letting Damon win, if you're going to have that attitude then I refuse to let you sit here and stuff yourself with fries I baked for winners," Caroline said snatching the plate away.

Bonnie glared at her and Caroline glared back. Once again, cravings won over rationality.

"Fine, what do you suppose I do then?" Bonnie asked sourly.

Caroline grinned triumphantly and sat the plate back on the couch.

"Good girl, now what's Damon's weakness?" She asked as she began to pace.

"Vervain?"

"That's vampires in general, Bonnie you aren't even trying to think!" Caroline accused.

"I am! Uhm… blood?"

"That's more like it, then what else?" Caroline probed.

"And...I don't know," Bonnie admitted with a shrug.

Her roll prematurely halted.

"It's a good thing I decided to take your genius mantle after you decided you don't need it anymore," Caroline tsked shaking her head,

"Damon's biggest weakness is sex!" She elaborated with emphasis.

"And this helps me how exactly?"

"This is your ace; if Damon is going to make your job hell you should repay him the favor!"

"I don't see how having sex with Damon will even up the score," Bonnie stated.

"I didn't say get frisky I said use it against him! You could be the sexy secretary that's playing hard to get!"

To think Bonnie had started to buy into Caroline's madness.

"I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Come on Bons, remember when Tyler was working all those later hours?"

"Er… am I supposed to remember?"

"Well yeah since its all I talked about for an entire week five months ago!"

Five months ago, Bonnie was too busy shacking up with her arch nemesis who also happened to be Damon Salvatore.

"Okay I remember, what does that have to do with me?"

"Everything! I got Tyler so hot and bothered he couldn't wait to get home,"

Bonnie rolled her eyes; she so didn't want to become privy to Caroline and Tyler's sex life.

Gosh, she missed Elena! This was just the moment were they'd exchange a look and then just burst into laughter.

"Okay what did I say, you look like you just lost your other half," Caroline said dropping next to her.

It did feel like she'd lost her other half, Caroline was amazing yes the best friend any girl could ask for, but Elena was her sister!

"I just feel that this is like the biggest thing that has happened to me since getting my powers and Elena is not here," Bonnie said blinking back the tears and of course Caroline choose that exact moment to pull her into a hug.

Why is it when you're struggling to keep it together the moment someone envelopes you in a hug the water bridge completely breaks?

"I just really miss her so much,"

"I know sugarplum," Caroline soothed

"Don't even say that name in front of Damon, or I'll be Bonnie-plum until I go into labor," Bonnie warned.

* * *

><p>"What the-"<p>

"Hello to you too Bourbonnie," Damon said with a smirk puffing the pillows behind him while stretched out on her bed.

"How is possible that you're lying on my bed and not burning up in pain?" Bonnie demanded.

"You can thank your housekeeper for that, she changed the sheets," Damon replied smugly.

Drat!

"Damon I'm serious, you are not welcomed in my bed," Bonnie said firmly.

Damon sighed placing her book, yes the one she was currently reading, down.

"Can't we just have make-up sex and let bygones be bygones?"

"No Damon, you didn't only steal my job but gave me a written warning too!" Bonnie exploded hands on her hips, "So the only bygone you'll be seeing is me saying bye to you while you get gone!"

"Like I really filed that warning, come on Bons I was just pulling your leg,"

Bonnie gave a snort,

"Let's say I believe that, how do you explain stealing my job huh?"

Damon at least had the decency to look sheepish for once.

"Okay I guess you want an explanation for that," he began.

"You think?"

"There's no real excuse, I just wanted to feel like myself again," Damon explained.

"Stealing my job helped you find yourself?"

"No and yes. Jeez Bonnie the thing is ever since you got pregnant I've been so busy trying to be an upstanding citizen," he paused searching her face.

"I feel like I'm losing my old self. Damon the homicidal vampire I can understand, Damon the stay at home dad is a whole new element."

Please let this not be some mid-life crisis! Bonnie begged mentally.

"I'm getting soft, I bet there are some deranged vampires running around threatening to reap my head off my neck or some other unrealistic shit," Damon said walking up to her.

That statement did kind of ring true.

"You know I haven't had a drinking binge in ages and that's not the worst part, the worst part is that I don't even miss it!"

Now this whole heart-to-heart would really be going well if Damon wasn't topless and his hair wasn't falling over his eyes in that sexy come hither look.

"Damon, are you telling me you're afraid of fatherhood?" Bonnie asked her lips curving upwards in amusement.

Damon narrowed her eyes at her,

"I've lived for over a century Bonnie, I didn't think I'd be stepping into fatherhood period, but that doesn't mean I'm afraid," he replied.

"Of course you aren't,"

"Yes, I'm not. Besides Sue reckons that as a first time expectant father any fears I might have which I don't have, are perfectly normal," Damon stated.

"Sue?"

"Yeah, Sue Creggs,"

It took a moment to click, but when it did Bonnie's eyes narrowed into slits.

When had they progressed from Suzzy to Sue?

"Maybe you should go camp out at Sue's, sounds to me like she wouldn't mind one iota," Bonnie said voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look who's turning into the pea-green with envy," Damon said grinning.

"I'm not jealous,"

"Of course you aren't,"

"Damon I'm not jealous of your friendship with my gynecologist," Bonnie snapped.

"Me thinks the lady protests too much,"

"Me thinks the vampire will be sleeping outside tonight,"

Damon chuckled pulling her not very reluctant body to him.

"So am I allowed back to your bed?" Damon asked.

Caroline would blow a gasket if she knew Bonnie was even contemplating such, then again Caroline wasn't around right?

"Hmmm, you're going to have to be more convincing then that," she said coyly.

She let Damon lean in, his lips brushing against hers as he pulled her flush against him before delving into the toe curling kiss. Even after all this time, he was still an amazing kisser.

"So was that convincing?" he asked huskily, his breathe on her lips.

Payback time…

"I guess you can, but on one condition," Bonnie said shoving him onto the bed.

"What?"

Bonnie smiled playfully straddling him with her thighs. She leaned in planting small kisses just above his jugular, his most sensitive spot.

"What condition," he panted his hands gripping her thighs.

Bonnie leaned in her tongue lightly brushing over his lips. She watched as Damon's eyes turned a dark blue with lust.

"Keep your hands to yourself," with that said, she slid off him.

Damon's look of disbelieve was simply classic. He couldn't believe she'd just used his own mover against him!

"And pray tell me Miss Bennett, what am I going to do with this?" he asked annoyed mentioning at his crotch.

Bonnie smiled sweetly batting eyelashes at him.

"I believe a cold shower will help you with that," she said pulling up the bed covers.

She heard Damon's frustrated growls as he stomped to the bathroom and couldn't help the smirk on her face.

"Damon?" she called out sweetly.

"What?"

"Could you turn off the air-con when you comeback to bed, I'll rather just sleep naked," Bonnie stated.

She heard him curse profusely, and with a soft chuckle stretched out on the bed, practically hogging all the space.

Damon would have to do a lot of groveling, she decided.

A/N: There's really not much to say today except of course...REVIEW! I love the feedback ^-^!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note**: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! They really inspired me to kick off the flu blues!

"Ouch! Do you mind shoving your elbow somewhere other then my eye?"

"Well forgive me, I can't see!" Bonnie snapped finally pulling her blouse over her head.

"And whose fault is that?" Damon drawled voice dripping with sarcasm as he zipped up his pants.

Bonnie let out an exasperated sigh smoothing out her skirt and slipping on back her heels. This was not how she'd planned on spending her lunch break.

"Okay use your super vision and tell me how I look," Bonnie said standing upright.

"You look like you just had sex in a cramped storeroom," Damon stated straightening his shirt. Bonnie glared at him, counting mentally to ten.

"Damon, could you just be serious for a second? I don't want to step out here looking like I just had furious sex against a steel cabinet,"

Damon shrugged,

"Well that's what happened, 'sides after sex you is always more fun to be around," he said with a smirk,

"In fact there's still about twenty minutes left before lunch's over," Damon added placing both his hands either side of her head succeeding in blocking her.

"And?"

"I'm game for round two," he said huskily into her ear.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, trust Damon to try and take advantage of her good mood. She sighed placing her hands on his chest. As enticing as the suggestion was she knew she had to be the voice of reason here.

Firstly, they shouldn't be having sex in a storeroom at The Journal- it was unethical, and although she wouldn't admit it aloud had the potential of becoming addictive.

Secondly, no matter how great the make-up sex was, the steel cabinet had nearly frozen her ass of and thirdly, well she was still working on a good reason for that.

Bonnie exhaled a breath she didn't even realise she'd been holding, ready to turn Damon down.

Then of course who else but fate had to intervene?

For a moment after the storeroom door flung open, light pooling into the dim room Bonnie thought time had stopped.

Surely this was not happening? Fred was not standing at the doorway with this look of utter shock written over his face while she had one leg hooked around Damon's hip?

"Do you mind?" Damon snapped darkly and Fred didn't need asking twice.

With the click of the door Bonnie regained her composure shoving Damon aside. What would her colleagues think of her now? Caught in the act like some hormonal teenager?

"This is your entire fault!' Bonnie snapped turning furious eyes at Damon.

"My fault?"

"Yes! If you'd just kept your hands to yourself we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Bonnie snapped.

"That's rich, if my memory serves me correct you followed me in here sweets, not that other way around!" Damon snapped glaring at her.

"This is a storeroom Damon, I work here do the maths!"

"Really, so you make it a habit of following male employees to dark rooms and checking them out?"

"I didn't check you out!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah you were just undressing me with your eyes to check if I wasn't trying to embezzle old newspapers right?" Damon drawled with sarcasm.

"You jumped me you jerk!"

"Only because your eyes were begging me too!"

"My eyes begged nothing; you just took advantage of me!"

"If anyone was taken advantage of here it was me," Damon stated hotly.

Bonnie thought her eyes would literally drop out their sockets and onto the floor. The nerve of Damon to insinuate that she took advantage of him! This was his entire fault! How dare he walk around _her_ work place looking all sexy when he knew her hormones had gone on hay wire?

"What?"

"You were the one screaming, 'take me now Damon'. What else could I do?"

Bonnie huffed shaking her head and clenching her fists.

"You're impossible!" Bonnie cried and flung the door opened.

Wide eyed she stared back at half the staff that had assembled in front of the door and by the guilty looks on their faces they'd heard the whole argument.

Now if the floor would just open up and swallow her whole.

"Well I guess we no longer have to guess who the father is," Anne half joked trying to ease the tension.

Mortified Bonnie just stormed off not knowing what was worse.

Having everyone at her office hearing her exchange with Damon or being caught looking devilish, like she'd just had furious office sex. Which of course anyone with eyes could tell had just transpired.

She walked into her office slamming the door shut and covering her face with her hands.

"How could you Bonnie?"

The question snapped her out of her thoughts. Slowly Bonnie raised her eyes to Fred who sat behind her desk.

"Fred?"

"Don't try and persuade me with endearments," Fred gritted out.

Bonnie was confused, which endearment? Fred was his name.

"I can't believe that you'd throw away everything we had," Fred said shaking his head.

What the hell did they have aside from the random lunch outings they'd shared?

"Fred I don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie stated suddenly tired.

"Don't even try and down talk our love Bonnie," Fred said raising his hand to silence her protests,

"But I'm willing to forgive you this one incident. I can tell you were a victim,"

Bonnie shook her head releasing a deep sigh.

"Fred, Damon is the one who fathered my baby," she said wanting to end this.

"Fathered what?"

"My baby, the reason I'm pregnant," Bonnie elaborated.

Shock flooded Fred's expression and for a moment he just stared at her with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant?" he croaked out.

"Well yeah I thought everyone could tell," Bonnie answered perplexed.

"I just thought you'd stopped going to the gym, I never imagined you'd be...oh but why would you do this to me?" Fred cried dropping his face into his hands.

Bonnie stood uncertain; this was getting weird very quickly. From Fred's outburst you'd swear they had something more than just a colleague relationship.

"I need time, so I'm calling things off between us," Fred stated gathering himself and rising from her chair.

"Sure," what else could she say?

What could one say to being dumped from a relationship until now they'd had no idea of?

Fred looked at her, pain in his eyes.

"You just let the best thing that had ever happened to you pass you by," he stated heading for the door.

Then my life must be very uneventful. Bonnie concluded rolling her eyes.

"Once I walk out the door there is no turning back even if you beg," Fred stated.

Bonnie nodded.

"I mean it Bonnie, once I take this step, everything we had will come to an end,"

"I understand Fred," Bonnie said waiting for him to leave already so she could wallow in embarrassment alone.

"One step a giant leap towards our end," Fred stressed still not leaving.

Bonnie sighed and pushed him out her office slamming the door in his face.

"Bonnie, this is a mistake!" he called out behind the door.

"I'll try and leave with it," Bonnie called back and leaned against the door.

She ran a hand through her hair to try and clear her mind. She'd just began to think Fred had left when he started knocking again.

Groaning, realising he'd knock forever if he wanted she took a calming breath and swung the door open.

"Didn't know you were anticipating me," Damon drawled stepping into her office. Bonnie sighed about to close the door when she caught curios eyes directed at them.

What did people thing? That every time she and Damon were in a closed room they got down and dirty?

Irritated she left the door slightly ajar and turned to Damon.

"What do you want?" she asked

"Get your coat, we leaving," Damon said grabbing her coat from where it was draped over her chair.

"Leaving? Hell no they will just think we had some unresolved pent up passion still left!" Bonnie exclaimed shaking her head in the negative.

"Let them think that it is the truth after all, besides this isn't a request it's an order. There's a story that we are going to cover," Damon stated.

Bonnie reluctantly let him help her into her coat.

"What story?" she asked

"You'll see when we get there, let's go," Damon said and hesitant Bonnie followed him.

Besides it was a Friday and news buzz was slow. She just hoped this story would get wrapped up quickly, she was starving.

Thanks yet again Damon for ruining my lunch plans. Bonnie thought.

-/-

"What story are we covering?" Bonnie asked peering out the window. They'd already driven about ten miles from Mystic Falls and where making there way into a forests.

This story better not be some knew evil threat, because she'd had a lifetime's worth of that drama.

"Patience," Damon said turning into a driveway.

"I just want to know," Bonnie grumbled fixing her make-up. She didn't want to interview someone looking like she just rolled out of bed this morning if that were the case.

Damon just gave her a smile before pulling up in front of a cabin. Bonnie glanced at him then back to the cabin, confused.

"Who lives here?" she asked.

"Come out and find out," Damon said stepping out the car, hesitant Bonnie followed him to the front door.

It was awfully quiet here, what kind of person were they about to interview? Hopefully not some creepy recluse.

When they reached the door, Damon didn't even bother knocking opting instead to barging in.

"Hey, you can't just barge into people's houses! Breaking and entering is a crime, I don't know about you but orange isn't my color!" Bonnie hissed grabbing Damon's arm.

Damon grinned,

"Who said we're breaking in?" he asked

"Well that's what we good citizens call entering a house without permission,"

"And what do you good doers call it when entering one's one house without permission?" Damon asked his lips quirking upwards.

It took a moment for Bonnie to decipher his meaning, then her eyes widen.

"This is your place?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, where did you think I went during my absentees from Mystic Falls?" he asked closing the door behind them.

Bonnie shrugged,

"Don't know maybe running around in some bloodlust daze. Does Elena know about this place?" Bonnie asked glancing around the cabin.

"Not unless she was my real-estate agent, which she wasn't," Damon replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, this is a pleasant surprise Damon," Bonnie said running her hand over a countertop.

"So I'm guessing you won't mind spending our weekend here then?" Damon said with a wink.

Bonnie frowned,

"Well maybe but I didn't even pack a bag," she said almost sorry to have to leave.

The place was growing on her, in that secluded-cabin-in-the-woods sort of way.

"Sorted, I packed our bags while you were gorging your face with food this morning," Damon stated with a shrug.

"What, so this was no spur of the moment thing, no let's go crazy and just run away thing?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow.

Damon nodded pulling her to him,

"See I can also be a romantic jerk," he said placing lazy kisses down her neck.

"But you're still a jerk," Bonnie stated with a smile.

Maybe a spending a weekend locked up with Damon in some cabin far from everyone wouldn't be so bad, unless he got hungry of course that could really put a damper in the atmosphere.

"Packed some blood bags?" Bonnie asked.

"Well of course unless you were planning to offer 'cause we both know I'm not into that crazy cult of Stefan and Caroline's," Damon joked and Bonnie begrudgingly had to laugh with him.

To be honest they'd never done something remotely like normal people in a relationship. She wasn't about to start referring to them as a couple yet.

There were still bridges to be crossed before that, mainly one tall brunette woman with a passion for inviting drama.

Caroline and Elena's reaction would be priceless, when she told them Damon swept her to a secluded cabin to be with her and only her.

"Well, at least I'm your jerk," Damon said looking into her eyes and Bonnie was at a loss for words.

So instead she pulled Damon into a kiss.

When they were kissing there was no need for talking. And that was the last thing Bonnie wanted to do especially when some stupid flutter had erupted in her chest when he'd said he was her jerk.

Was Damon admitting he was hers and if so did that mean she was his? Were they now a his and hers? Or was it still about the sex and the fact that she was pregnant?

"Bonnie slow down, we have the whole weekend," Damon admonished her grinning.

Bonnie couldn't help smiling. It was difficult to stay mad at Damon when he was at his most charming.

And right now he was pulling all the tricks, the lopsided smile, that wicked glint in his eyes and that messed up hair that her fingers were inching to comb through.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" she hissed pulling him flush against her. She could hear Damon chuckle as their tongues finally clashed.

**A/N**: To be honest I'm a sucker for Bamon, but I don't want it to be something that just happens over night. So far I think their development is going smoothly, but I'm the writer so I have to be bias, but you're allowed to give your honest opinion. So please review, the feedback is truly inspiring! ^-^


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** To be honest I can't believe how long it took me to update, but I actually have a real excuse. What I thought to be a bothersome flu actually turned out to be acute bronchitis- yes very inconveniencing.

To answer Yson's question, yes unfortunately there always is a 'big bad' but its nothing tragic really, I plan to keep this far away from angst.

Also I would love to thank everyone who reviewed your encouragement makes writing a bliss, and I know soon turned into a month but I'm planning on breaking that bad habit. And to Alexis who actually reviewed twice asking for an update.

-/-

Bonnie snuggled closer to Damon relishing the sheer nearness of his body to hers. She was still trying to wrap her mind over earlier today's events. To be honest she'd never pegged Damon for the romantic type, more in the eccentrics' category. But as much as she wanted to believe everything would all just workout and they'd live happily ever after, doubts continued to gnaw at her thoughts.

Hence why she was lying wide awake counting sheep.

She let out a long dramatic sigh and waited for Damon to respond. Nothing. She knew for a fact he wasn't asleep yet but that didn't stop him from pretending to be. She took another deep breath, letting it out even louder.

"Just don't expect me to perform mouth to mouth if you started hyperventilating," Damon mumbled eyes still closed.

"Good you're awake," Bonnie said sitting up.

"No this is me talking in my sleep," Damon grumbled turning to his side, facing away from her.

"Damon," Bonnie stressed.

"What, is that the yellow brick road?"

Bonnie threw her pillow at him.

"No need to resort to violence, I'm awake," Damon snapped flopping onto his back, "If this is a Twinkie craving then you'll just have to forget it. I'm not going to raid stores at 2am,"

Bonnie rolled her eyes while tucking her feet underneath herself.

"It's not about the Twinkies, it's about…" Bonnie began, wringing her fingers suddenly not sure what to say.

"About?"

She took a deep breath then let it out slowly, trying to reign in her nerves.

Gosh, were to start?

"After the baby is born…what then?" she asked concentrating on Damon's shoulder rather then holding his gaze.

"We care for it?"

"Damon I'm serious,"

Damon sighed then rubbed his eyes with his hands before placing them behind his back.

"We are seriously going to have this discussion at 2am in the morning?" Damon asked.

"Fine if you don't want to talk about it then," Bonnie huffed flopping onto the bed and turning her back to him.

"When women say it's fine it never is," Damon muttered dryly, "Bon Bon I want to talk about it now,"

"No you said it yourself, you're tired so you can just go back to chasing the Wizard of Oz or whatever you were dreaming about," Bonnie said burying her face deeper into her pillow.

"No seriously I want us to talk about it…please?"

Bonnie pretended to think it over, knowing her silence was probably working on Damon's nerves.

"No Damon I won't force you to engage in conversation when you'd rather not," Bonnie said slowly as if trying to talk around a lump in her throat.

"Yes I do, there's nothing I want to do more at 2am on a Saturday morning than talk to you," Damon said rubbing her back.

She decided to ignore the sarcasm in his voice, besides she'd already won. Bonnie thought with a little triumphant grin.

"No Damon this is something you must want, not something I bullied you into discussing," Bonnie said adamantly.

She could almost see Damon's jaw clenching and unclenching.

"I want to, more then you'll ever know,"

Bonnie turned back to him; her face screwed up with uncertainty but inside she was applauding her own manipulation skills.

"Okay, okay you don't have to beg," she said.

She thought she saw Damon roll his eyes but the lack of light in the room obscured his face so she couldn't be sure.

"After the baby is born, what then? And no smart ass reply," Bonnie said firmly.

"Did you meet up with the other two members of The Power of Three?" he asked suspicion slipping into his voice.

"No, this has nothing to do with Caroline or Elena," Just us. She almost added but bit her tongue before the words could stumble out.

"Bonnie I moved in with you, I thought that was pretty obvious," Damon stated

"See I don't want you to feel like it's your obligation for knocking me up,"

"Firstly it's no obligation, I want to be here with you and only you. And secondly, I didn't 'knock you up', we created a baby big difference. And lastly I don't make it a habit of running off with just any girl," he said and even though there was some sarcasm, she knew he was being honest.

"You're a wanderer Damon, I don't want to feel like I trapped you somehow," Bonnie said needing to placate any doubt from her mind.

"If I wanted to leave, believe me nothing could trap me. Bonnie I don't want to leave,"

"Yes, you say that today. What about a year from now or five? I'm fine with being a mother it was always something I planned on being. I don't mind growing old here at Mystic falls, I have too many responsibilities, people who depend on me. I won't be able to chase after you when your wanderlust strikes Damon," She said her voice shaking slightly with emotion.

"It may slip your mind Bennett, but I've been wandering for over a century. My wanderlust as you call it has ceased to wander. The only thing I want to wonder about is when the baby will take its first steps, or what its first words will be or if it will be born with twin fangs or not," Damon said his voice losing the edge that had began to build.

"Let's hope it doesn't have fangs, I don't want to have my nipple ripped of," Bonnie joked needing to ease some of the tension that had begun to hover over them.

Damon laughed and pulled her closer to him, their foreheads touching.

"Bonnie I'm not going anywhere, ever," he said brushing a kiss on her brow and wrapping his arms around her, almost as if to never let go.

Bonnie inhaled, needing to soak up the essence that was all Damon. There was something extremely sexy about a guy who always smelled good. She let him nuzzled against her neck wanting to believe every thing he'd said.

She knew he believed it, but what really gnawed at her. What she was too afraid to ask was the one thing her and Damon avoided talking about. Elena

Was Damon willing to finally let her go, because to be honest Bonnie was never the type to settle for second place? She had to be first or nothing. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life dreading the day Damon would come to his senses and realize he still loves Elena, because then he'll hate her. Resent her for not being the so called love of his life.

Damon's arms around her suddenly went stiff bringing her out of her musings.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"It's Stefan and his brought company," Damon gritted out, hopping out the bed.

"Wait Stefan is here?" Bonnie asked sitting up.

Damon nodded grabbing his jeans and pulling them on.

"I thought no one knew about this place?" Bonnie said stumbling out of bed in search of her clothes.

"They don't," Damon stated jaws clenching.

So much for a weekend gateway in a secluded cabin in the woods.

"Then how?" Bonnie asked yanking shorts to wear with Damon's shirt.

"That's what I'm about to find out," Damon gritted out before walking out the room.

Confused and suddenly anxious Bonnie finished dressing and followed Damon.

She caught up with him just as he opened the door and sure enough there was Stefan with Elena, Caroline, Tyler and…Fred?

The four she wasn't so surprised to see, but seeing Fred with them spiked her curiosity.

Everyone was donned in dark denims and leather jackets, in Mystic Falls that meant one thing and one thing only. Danger was just around the corner.

"What's going on?" Damon asked though it sounded more like a demand then a casual question.

"Can we come in?" Elena asked hesitantly glancing from Damon to Bonnie.

A long silence seemed to buzz around them before Damon finally stepped aside to allow them access.

Bonnie raised questioning eyes at Caroline who simply shrugged. She didn't know either.

"Wait, he can stay outside, this is no country club" Damon said halting Fred.

"Damon we need his help," Stefan said gravely mentioning for Fred to step over the threshold.

"Who, Phil? Then it's not serious if his our savior," Damon said sarcastically but moved aside to let an anxious Fred come in.

"It's Fred," Fred said.

"What?" Damon asked turning a dark glare at him.

Bonnie could tell that Damon was tense; he looked ready to snap at the slightest push. Like her, he had already deduced something was very much amiss.

"My name is Fred, not Phil," he replied with as much dignity his 5ft6 would allow.

Now there's a gutsy man if I'd ever saw one or dumbest give or take. Bonnie thought.

"I don't care if your name's Rumpelstiltskin, all I want to know is what you're doing here, all of you," he added with emphasis.

"Calm down Lazarus no need to throw a tantrum; we are all anxious to here what's going on, Elena?" Caroline asked turning to Elena, she too looked like she'd just been dragged out of bed.

"Really Caroline, there's no need to eat and wear your food," Damon said dryly.

Caroline glowered at Damon tugging at her fur scarf.

"Damon, please we are a worried. Stefan," Elena said turning to her long time boyfriend.

"Well I think Fred should do the honors," Stefan said crossing his arms over his chest.

Fred nervously glanced around him before he stepped forward.

"Bonnie you're in danger," he said.

"Me?" obviously someone had read the wrong script, damsel in distress was Elena's mantle and hers alone.

"How did you figure that out?" Damon asked dryly not amused one bit.

"Well Darrell that's what _he_ told me," Fred ground out.

"Who's _he_ John?" Damon fired back.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, this was really childish. She just hoped D gets his common sense from her.

"You're right I should have stuck around to get the 411 after he was so kind as to show me his dagger," Fred snapped.

"So let me get this straight, the four of you assembled like some Fantastic Four unit because of this guy?" Damon asked incredulous.

"Hey this guy has a name!" Fred exclaimed.

"Your name is Fred we all get it! What I want to know is what the hell is going on here?" Caroline demanded glaring at Fred.

"We caught Fred sneaking out of your house," Elena said turning to Bonnie.

Bonnie stared wide eyed at Fred.

"What the hell were you doing there?" Damon demanded grabbing Fred by the lapels of his shirt.

Fred sputtered, fear rendering him speechless.

"That's not the important right now, now who he walked into is," Stefan said.

"Excuse me? He waltzes into my house with nobody home and you don't think it's important? I for one want to know what you were doing there Fred," Bonnie demanded glaring at him.

"I was looking for closure," Fred cried hanging his head as his face began to crumble, "You'd think getting over us would be easy, well it's not,"

"I'll show you closure," Damon began lifting his fist which Stefan quickly blocked.

"Violence won't get us anywhere Damon, besides I think you'll be interested to know who he claims to have walked into," Stefan said.

With a grunt, Damon shoved Fred aside to run a hand roughly through his hair.

"Fine, who did you walk into?" Damon demanded.

Fred sniveled straightening his shirt.

"Some guy okay, he was talking in riddles said he was looking for his last symphony," he said, "If you want my opinion he seemed a little wacko if you know what I mean," Fred added tapping his forehead for emphasis.

Seems his not the only one, Bonnie thought dryly.

The Salvatore brothers exchanged a look.

"Do you guys know him?" Tyler asked grabbing everyone's attention.

Damon shoved his hands into his pockets, the firm set of his jaw stating his refusal to speak.

"Something like that," Stefan replied.

Trust the Salvatore brothers to add more mystery in an already mystery filled tale.

"Well if his looking for you guys why am I in danger?" Bonnie asked with unease.

"You're a witch," Stefan stated.

Not that again, I'm too old to be gallivanting around, chanting spells and sending the wicked on their merry way to hell. Bonnie thought with a groan.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, how about what we don't know?" Caroline asked dryly.

"It's a long story," Stefan replied warily.

"Well seeing as you've woken us in the middle of the night, time is the only thing we do have," Caroline said.

"We'll have to sit down though," Stefan said furrowing his brows.

"Just for interest's sake Stef, how did you find us?" Damon asked with narrowed eyes.

"Fred led us here," Stefan replied

"And how did he find us?" Damon stressed his voice dangerously calm.

"I followed you," Fred admitted nervously.

"Don't lie, I think I would have spotted your red Porsche behind us on the open road," Damon snapped.

"Well not physically, with my tracker," he said glancing uneasily between Bonnie and Damon.

"What tracker?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"The one I placed in your cell phone," Fred replied like it was the most natural thing in the world to be privy to her personal life!

"What! This whole time you've been tracking my whereabouts?" Bonnie demanded incredulous.

Just when she thought Fred couldn't get any creepier! He has to take stalking to a whole knew level. Only God knows what else his capable of. No wonder he seemed to pop up just about everywhere she went.

"If it makes you feel better it was out of my undying love for you," Fred said softly.

"It doesn't!" Bonnie snapped turning from him and taking a seat.

"Well that was awkward," Caroline said giving Fred a pointed look.

"Okay can I start?" Stefan asked exasperated.

"Uhm can you hold that thought for a second?" Bonnie asked halting Stefan.

"Why?" Elena asked

"I'm hungry," Bonnie admitted feeling sheepish.

"Come on Bons!" Caroline exclaimed in disbelieve.

"I can whip you some cottage cheese pie it would be my honor," Fred offered his face lighting up.

"No one is whipping anyone anything. Here" Damon said handing over a box of Twinkies to Bonnie.

Fred looked crestfallen.

"Thank you! I thought there wasn't any," Bonnie said happily tearing the box open.

"Okay now that Bonnie's stomach is happy can you tell us what we're up against?" Caroline asked.

Stefan took an unnecessary deep breath, receiving a hand squeeze from Elena. Probably for encouragement. Bonnie thought dryly.

"Okay it's like this…" 

**A/N:** Initially I'd planed on dragging the first part out into a separate chapter, but then it didn't gel well so I shortened it. I'm holding thumbs that I still have readers out there after going AWOL. I'm still debating what the gender of the baby should be so I'd like to hear what you guys would prefer it to be, as always would love to get your feedback on this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **A million thanks to everyone who reviewed! After such encouraging words, how could I not update as soon as life permitted me too?

It seems the majority of you guys would prefer a boy and I had been leaning towards that same idea myself. But if push comes to shove, I might consider twins though that would need me altering some things in the plot so not sure.

/

Stefan took an unnecessary deep breath, receiving a hand squeeze from Elena. Probably for encouragement. Bonnie thought dryly.

"Okay it's like this," Stefan began his voice suddenly wary, "There's only one vampire whose calling card is derived from Beethoven, Sirius,"

"Who's that?" Caroline asked shifting nervously in her seat.

Bonnie couldn't blame her; in Mystic Fall, one name could mean a series of catastrophic events ahead with a couple of deaths thrown in for good measure. Seeing as they were rapidly running out of people to die the danger seemed that more frightening. It was bound to put anyone on edge.

"His-"

"Wait should he even be privy to this conversation?" Damon asked mentioning towards Fred who stood hovering over Bonnie's seat.

"I know who you guys are so it's not like anything you say now is bound to scare me," Fred stated dryly.

"Oh and how did you figure that out, eavesdropping on phone conversations?" Damon gritted out coldly.

"That kind of gave me an idea, but it was your brother's fangs that did it," Fred replied with a shrug.

"You showed him your fangs and didn't think to compel him afterwards?" Damon fired turning murderous eyes at Stefan, "Why is it I am the only one here who's even remotely suspicious of this guy?"

Stefan just looked apologetic, the gesture not seeming to appease Damon who was now pacing around like a caged animal.

"I want to get an elaboration about this Sirius guy. How dangerous is he?" Caroline asked her nose wrinkling in concern.

"Yeah and why exactly am I in sudden danger?" Bonnie added.

"Well his-"

"His not dangerous I bet even The Forest Terminator here can handle him," Damon said with a glance at Caroline and cutting Stefan off again.

"If his so weak," a warning look from Caroline caused Tyler to stutter slightly and rethink his question, "I mean then why is Bonnie in danger?" he finished lamely.

"Because-"

"He's the middle man, he has to be working for someone," Damon replied his prior reluctance of revealing the vampire's identity all, but forgotten.

"Now if Damon will refrain from interrupting me I'll get back to who Sirius is," Stefan snapped, irritation evident on his features. Damon rolled his eyes but seemed to step down.

"His not as weak as Damon says, but his not dangerous as evil vampires go. I agree with Damon, Sirius works more on impulses then planned attacks. Even his little miff with Damon wouldn't inspire some strategically influenced attack," Stefan said leaning back on the couch.

"What miff?" Elena asked.

"Nothing of importance really, a little misunderstanding," Damon replied carelessly.

"If that's what you call trying to stake someone in the heart," Stefan said dryly.

"You did what?" Bonnie blurted, "So some vampire on a revenge spree for your blood is on the prowl in Mystic Falls? That seems like a great deal of importance to me,"

"Calm down Bonnie if I wanted to kill him, I wouldn't have missed. 'Sides it was all in a joking spirit,"

"Yes it's so funny he wants to even up the score with my head, Damon!' Bonnie snapped glaring at him.

Damon shrugged,

"No one is having your head, we just have to find Sirius, find out who his working for then kill them both and we can then all have a barbeque on Sunday," he said

"What if the person his working for is another Klaus?" Caroline asked putting emphasis into the sentence.

"Then we will just have to gut him up, won't we Goldilocks?" Damon taunted darkly with a sneer.

"I just don't think it's that easy, nothing here ever is. What if were are overlooking something?" Elena asked rising from her seat to bite nervously at her fingers.

"Simple, we won't overlook anything then," Damon stated matter of factly.

"Damon I don't want to look for loop holes in your plan, but if someone put enough effort to find Sirius then obviously this is bigger then we think," Stefan said somberly.

"Then don't go looking for loop holes Stefan!" Damon snapped.

Damon was now in one of his notorious moods, refusing to see any reason except his own. It was sexy at times when lives weren't at stake of course. Like that time Matt asked her to close up at the Grille for him and she ended up having sex with Damon on the pool table.

This wasn't those times.

"Well forgive our skepticism you aren't exactly known for your full proof plans Damon," Caroline pointed out.

"This is not about plans Blondie just simple common sense," Damon said coldly.

"I fail to see the common sense in your mass suicide plan," Caroline retorted with a glare.

"I guess common sense is not so common after all," Damon said dryly and Caroline looked like she was ready to explode, luckily Tyler used that time to intervene.

"Whoa let's take a moment to cool the tempers," he said glancing between Damon and Caroline, " Have anyone of you considered this might be a distraction?"

"A distraction to what? After Klaus, we don't have any enemies. Wait that's not right, there is always Damon's BFF Katherine," Caroline said and struck a pose tapping a finger on her cheek as if in deep thought.

It was no secret that Katherine was a sore spot for Damon. Not because he had been madly in love with her, but for the simple fact that he spent a century of his life on her just to find she'd been using him. That was bound to make anyone bitter.

"Nope this is not Katherine's style, she's far too flashy. She'd leave no doubt in our minds if it were her," Stefan was quick to add in order to deflect what would have turned into a nasty tell off.

"With all this babble, time is wasting and I for one had plans for today," Damon stated glaring at them.

"Fine let's just go find this vampire and get it over with then," Elena said

"Okay, Elena and I will go back to Bonnie's place to see if he left any cryptic messages behind. Tyler you stay here with Bonnie and Fred, just in case and Caroline and Damon, you two can start at The Grille. It seems that's were most of the new bad guys always go for a drink," Stefan said as everyone stood up.

"Why don't you just drive a stake through my heart Stefan, pairing me off with Damon?" Caroline asked incredulous.

"That can be arranged," Damon quipped.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction!" Caroline snapped.

Stefan sighed realizing that Caroline and Damon were likely to kill each other first before cooperating as a team.

"Okay Elena with Damon then," Stefan said to appease everyone.

Somehow the phrase 'Elena and Damon' no matter how innocently put seemed to bother Bonnie. Was some divine being constantly trying to throw them together or was it meant to be a cruel joke?

"What, and leave Bonnie with that psycho?" Damon demanded, he didn't elaborate who the supposed psycho was, but it was a silent agreement that he meant Fred not Tyler.

"Tyler will be on guard," Stefan said.

"Let's leave her to the care of a crazy stalker and a berserker mutt, yes she's in good hands," Damon concluded with sarcasm.

"Watch it Damon, there's a full moon coming soon," Tyler warned, to which Damon only rolled his eyes too.

"Bonnie can take care of herself, thank you very much," Bonnie stated, irritated they were talking as if she wasn't even in the room.

"No way, I want you within my sight range. I'm not trusting your safety to anyone," Damon said with finality in his voice.

"And what happens if we find Sirius and his all bite and ask questions later? What happens to the pregnant woman by your side?" Caroline asked.

She had a point, it's not like she'd be much help. And if Bonnie had learnt anything in Mystic Falls, was that battles rarely went down quietly.

"He doesn't have to worry about that, I'm staying here," Bonnie said.

"No you aren't!" Damon stated shaking his head in the negative.

"Damon, Caroline is right it's better if I stay. I'll be fine," Bonnie said placing a hand on Damon's taut shoulder trying to reassure him.

"Have the Twinkies gone to your head? What about the rest of you, has everyone here gone bonkers? When did leaving Bonnie in the hands of this mad man become a smart idea?" Damon demanded glancing at them with wild eyes.

"Damon, look at me," Bonnie urged pulling his reluctant face towards her, "I'll be fine promise,"

Damon stared at her intensely but she could see his resolution begin to waver.

"Okay, but I swear Lockwood she even gets jilted by the breeze through the window and I'm hanging up your head in my living room, ready Elena?" Damon threatened.

Caroline gave Tyler a quick peck, murmuring something probably in the lines of, "ignore Wacko Damo" before following after Stefan and Elena, who were headed for the door. Damon remained unmoving.

"Sure you'll be fine?" he asked again his eyes frantic.

"Yep, now go, the sooner you leave…" Bonnie began and leaned to his ear so only he could hear her, "the sooner you can get back and then I can have my wicked way with you,"

Damon groaned, pulling her flush against him and clutching at her.

"Sirius is a dead man," he growled out before capturing her lips with such passion she almost forgot they weren't alone.

Stefan's discreet cough broke them off and Bonnie could tell she probably looked flushed with embarrassment, Damon looked like it didn't bother him any that they'd witness their less then public appropriate behavior.

He walked to the door then turned and threw a punch at an unsuspecting Fred. Fred staggered to the ground clutching his bleeding nose.

"Damon what was that for?" Elena exclaimed

"That's for sneaking into Bonnie's room and just a tip of the ice berg of what I'll do to you if you even so much as breath wrong around her while I'm gone," Damon said addressing Fred before storming out.

Caroline rolled her eyes while Stefan and Elena exchanged looks. Knowing them they were debating on who would take the mantle of being Florence Nightingale.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it," Bonnie said waving them off.

Elena through her a small smile before treading after Damon.

"Take care," Stefan said before closing the door behind them.

Bonnie sighed, giving Fred a pitying look before heading for the kitchen to get some ice for his nose. She just hoped Damon didn't break his nose, she didn't feel like running to the hospital so early in the morning.

"I'll just make a call to the force telling them I won't be making it back tonight," Tyler said taking out his phone.

Bonnie entered the kitchen and grabbed the ice that had been intended for the sparkling non alcoholic drink they'd have had for later in the afternoon and now would be used for Fred's nose.

Was she not allowed a single moment of normalcy? It's not like she's the first person to have had an affaire, people had them every day and the worst they came out with was just an irritating STD nothing penicillin couldn't fix. But she has an affaire and suddenly the world unites to punish her.

As an after thought, she grabbed a cloth, so Fred could swaddle the ice inside it. She left the kitchen and headed for the lounge area.

"I'm sorry about the nose, I hope this-" Bonnie's sentence seemed to hang in mid air as she gazed at the scene before her.

Fred was wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve and Tyler, Tyler was sprawled on the floor his head twisted at an odd looking angle.

"Is he dead?" Bonnie asked her voice surprisingly calm.

"Nope just knocked out, thanks for the ice," Fred said taking the pack from her suddenly numb hands.

Bonnie was having one of those drunken haze moment only problem she was very much sober.

"I think we should go before they comeback," Fred said pressing the ice to his swelling nose.

"I-I-I think I'll stay," Bonnie stuttered her brain trying desperately to come up with some plan.

Could she take Fred on physically, because using her powers weren't so safe? One of baby D's power surges would be so helpful right now, but it seems all the excitement had worn the poor thing down.

"Bonnie it's not a request," Fred stated and if that wasn't clear enough the gun he pulled out and pointed at her was clear enough.

In another time, this would have been comedic if it wasn't so damn scary. Fred pulling a gun at her? This had to be some joke.

"Let's go we don't have all night. I hit the chief real hard but who knows how long he'll stay unconscious," Fred said his voice absolutely calm.

Bonnie stumbled forward towards the door not sure how far this new Fred was willing to go, or how dangerous he was. She could only console herself with the notion that Damon would find her and rescue her from this bad scripted movie, he just had to.

"Why?" Bonnie asked the question she'd been burning to ask since he pulled out the gun.

Fred stroked her cheek tenderly a serene smile on his face.

"I thought I made it pretty obvious Bonnie, I love you,"

**A/N:** I'm not sure if that qualifies for a cliff hanger or not. I've worked out most of the plot in my mind already it's just typing it down becomes difficult. Right now things may seem confusing, but there's reason to my madness. Would love to get your feedback on this chapter, so have no fear for the review button!^-^


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** Thank you for the awesome reviews!

And don't fear I know how to use omission and possession concerning the apostrophe. I'm liable to making editing mistakes, just point them out and I'll correct them… in time.

/

"So do you like it?" Fred asked turning to her as they entered his loft.

"Is that an honest question or will you kill me if I don't" Bonnie asked dryly.

Fred sighed closing the door behind him and locking it. Then he turned back to her with a smile.

"Bonnie I'm not going to kill you, now how about you sit down?" he asked but really it was no request, he was telling her to sit down.

Reluctantly Bonnie took a seat on the couch, glancing over the spacious loft. The editor's salary must be some salary. She thought.

Thanks for stealing my job Damon.

"Bonnie you may not realize this right now, but one day you'll thank me for this,"

He was serious too, Fred had lost it.

"Fred if it's true that you love me, shouldn't you be setting me free?" she tried wanting to use his infatuation against him.

Fred shook his head slowly,

"Don't you see Bonnie? My love for you is selfish, I'm not setting you free like some butterfly," He tucked the gun in his pocket, "I have to be cruel in order to be kind. I refuse to believe you'd willing throw away what we had"

"And what did we have Fred? Lunch the occasional cup of coffee? You can't base an entire relationship on that!" Bonnie blurted incredulous.

Fred turned kicking a vase over, his eyes seemed to dart around the room frantically. Seeming to find what he was looking for he yanked a drawer out, grabbing an envelope before marching to her side.

"You want to lie and pretend nothing happened? Try lying yourself out of this Bonnie!" Fred snapped dropping the envelope on her lap.

Bonnie glanced at Fred, then back to the envelope. With resignation she turned it upside down and watched as its contents fall onto her lap. Hesitant she picked up the photos her eyes widening with each photo.

"What the hell?"

"Yes what the hell is wrong with you Bonnie, how can you deny us,"

"This isn't me," Bonnie protested

"Yes it is, look there's even that necklace you always wearing," Fred said pointing to the necklace dangling on her neck.

She peered closely at the photo in her hand. She could see Fred clearly, he had his arm around her beaming into the camera and she looked like she was about to fall over. In fact in all the photos she looked ill.

"I look like a retard!"

"You look beautiful,"

"No look, my mouth is drooping and my eyes… their dilated!" Realization donned on her then, "You drugged me then took these pictures?"

Bonnie"s mouth opened and closed, she was stunned.

"You call it drugged; I call it in love,"

"Fred you need help," and Bonnie meant every word.

"No Bonnie you need help. I know all about Damon- his a vampire Bonnie! Vampires compel people!" Fred said angrily.

"I'm not being compelled!"

"Yes you are. No one walks out of a relationship like ours and still be fine. I just go crazy when I think about how he took advantage of you. Touching you. Don't you see what it's down to me?" Fred cried clutching at his head.

She saw alright and was fearful for her life.

"But don't worry Bonnie, the worse is now over. I'm here to save you," Fred promised with determination.

"Fred, Damon hasn't taken advantage of me, I love him," Bonnie said and gasped.

She'd thought continuously about her feelings for Damon and to be honest she hadn't thought it love until it slipped out her lips so casually like she said it every day.

She loved him? The craziest/ slightly mad vampire who'd threatened to throttle her neck for the amulet years ago. Bonnie wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. Now that she knew how she felt she needed to know if Damon felt the same.

He did right?

"Stop that blasphemy right now Bonnie!" Fred shouted leaping away from her, "I won't let you dishonor us like that. This is like Twilight all over again,"

"How so?"

"You're Bella, I'm Jacob and Damon is Edward-freaking-Cullen! Doesn't anyone root for the good guy anymore? What happened to supporting the underdogs Bonnie?" Fred asked frantically.

"Now all girls want is those evil anemic fucking rock stars. Oh, you're not evil? You don't want to drink my blood? Then I don't love you," Fred mocked in a high girly voice.

"Fred it's not like that. Damon is-"

"The thorn in my butt, but not to fear my love tonight we shall exchange our wedding vows," Fred said with a smile.

"I'm not marrying you!"

"Yes you are, it will be your dream wedding," he promised.

"You know nothing about my dream wedding!" Bonnie snapped.

"Don't I Bonnie? How can you be so sure, remember your Wedding Portfolio?"

"You mean the one that went missing?"

"Yes only it didn't go missing I placed it in a safe place instead," Fred said and went out to pull the file from the drawer.

Was that the 'Bonnie Alter'? Bonnie wondered taking the offered file.

Slowly she paged through it, she'd been obsessed about getting married two years back at the time thinking she could never love anyone more than she did Jeremy. How wrong had she been?

The cut outs looked pretty much the same except where she'd pasted pictures of Jeremy now had his head cut out and Fred's in its place.

How could she have not seen the signs? She'd known Fred was practically stalking her, but never had she thought he'd kidnap her!

"No priest would marry me unwillingly to you," Bonnie said for lack of anything else to say.

Fred beamed his eyes sparkling. Why couldn't Fred have just chased after some other girl?

Did she have a psycho attracting aura 'cause honestly even Damon was a bit whacked and not to mention Jeremy who'd been haunted by his ex-girlfriends a couple of years ago after his emo phase. Then it was that guy Brady or something she'd liked who turned out to be an evil vampire, Mason an evil werewolf.

It was a wonder Klaus hadn't put the moves on her.

Yes, she was a psycho attractor. Some girls attracted normal stable guys and she's the lucky girl who gets to take the whacked boys home. Story of her life…

"Really Bonnie? Well I found one who is willing to marry us. In fact once I told him about you being possessed by the devil he felt our union couldn't come fast enough," Fred said.

Bonnie sank further into the couch. Damon better find her fast. Knowing her luck the priest will be some whacko.

"How rude of me, you're hungry. Let me get you something to eat," Fred said and walked to the adjoining kitchenette.

"I wouldn't eat your food if you gagged me with it," Bonnie snapped.

"Now now, no one is getting gagged. Luckily I baked some blueberry pie before I left. You know some people love cooking, I love making pies. I'm a pie man everything looks better after a slice of pie," Fred said taking out the pie from his oven.

"Hmmm this pie looks just right. Makes me want to eat it all up kinda like how I feel about you Bonnie," Fred said solemnly looking up from scooping it into a plate, "I want to eat you all up Bonnie, all of you,"

And Bonnie wanted to gag, she'd been wrong Fred was capable of being even more crazy.

Fred hummed to himself as he laid the plate before her.

"Eat up and don't leave a single crumb or I'll be forced to feed you," Fred sing-songed sitting across from her.

"Fuck your pie," Bonnie gritted out.

"What a colorful vocabulary you have my soon to be bride, better watch that tongue or we'll have to wash it out with soap,"

Bonnie glared at Fred trying to putting in all the amount of hate she could master in that single look, it read something like 'I want to see you bleed to death', but Fred seemed undisturbed as he continued to smile at her.

Did he really think she'd eat his pie? He was crazier then she thought. Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. She was so not eating that.

There was no way she was going to eat that scrumptious, tantalizing gold encased pie. Did he honestly think she'd go that low? What, did everyone think being pregnant meant she had no honor?

But…

Who the hell was she kidding? She was starving, it was already daybreak now and who knew how long she had to wait to be rescued?

The Twinkies she had earlier in the morning could only go so far besides it's not like she was being a meek hostage by feeding herself? When a girls gotta eat she's gotta eat.

Bonnie huffed grabbing the plate; she refused to look Fred in the face as she took a tentative bite.

Pie man for real! What Fred lacked in sanity, he more than made up for it in baking! The pie was literally disappearing in her mouth.

"That's it my little Hans, gobble it all up," Fred cooed.

Warning bells were ringing in her head, but she was already half way through the pie, I mean if it hadn't killed her now then it wasn't killing her period.

Right?

/

*****Damon's POV*****

"You think his expecting us?" Elena asked as they parked outside The Grille.

"I don't know what to think Elena, except no one is touching Bonnie," Damon replied climbing out the car.

They walked up the door and Elena placed a halting hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't believe you two were legit you know. I guess a part of me kinda accepted the fact that you'd always be holding a candle for me and I'm sorry Damon. When it comes to you I've been selfish," she said sincerely.

Damon shrugged her hand off,

"Much appreciated Gilbert, now if you don't mind I have a vampire to kill," with that he barged into the Grille.

He hadn't meant to sound rude, but the sudden realization that he'd wasted years chasing after some fantasy left a bitter taste in his mouths. Years he could have used winning Bonnie over.

Sirius didn't even look like he was being inconspicuous, lazing by the bar having a drink. Damon turned to Elena and she nodded so they proceeded to the bar.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Sirius drawled swiveling in his chair, having had sensed them the moment they entered.

"Seems it spat you out instead Sirius, I see you still dress like a bag lady," Damon said snidely.

Sirius glared at him, before flashing a grin.

"Ah Damon, a vampire out for my very heart. I see you brought me dinner," he said leering at Elena.

Damon saw Elena rub nervously at her arms obviously put on edge by the vampire before her.

"Really? And here I was thinking I was going to stake your heart and feed it to the dogs," Damon grit out.

"You'd do that to an ol' friend? Come now Damon let's be pleasant, drinks on me," Sirius said waving the waiter over, "Get me another shot and something fruity for the lady to help loosen her up, I like my meal marinated"

Elena huffed, glaring down at him.

"This isn't a personal call you twit, I want to know what you were doing at the witches house?" Damon snapped

"Witch, what witch? I know so many witches…" Sirius trailed off taking a swing from his glass.

Damon thrust his hand forward, grabbed the glass Sirius was holding and shattering it in his hand.

"Jeez Damon, I wasn't finished with that," Sirius whined flicking off pieces of glass.

"Cut the crap Sirius. You better start talking or I'm hanging you by the neck with your own insides," Damon threatened.

Sirius rolled his eyes,

"Fine. Firstly I really don't know what you're talking about. I'm here to meet someone,"

"And I'm the fucking Tooth Fairy, don't push me Sirius. Believe me I won't hesitate this time around," Damon could feel his anger bubbling just below the surface ready to snap.

But he had to keep his cool, right now he couldn't afford to go into a mad rage and risk putting Bonnie in any danger.

"Slow your horses I'm not lying, honest. This guy calls me up asking if I know a Damon Salvatore and I'm like oh I know a Damon Salvatore alright," Sirius shifted in his chair, "so his like he wants someone to take care of him since Damon be minding his business,"

"Oh so what did you say?"

"I said you must have the wrong Salvatore, Damon minds his own business but now the other brother? Stefan's a real martyr of all things-"

"Can you save the rest for someone who gives a damn, who's the guy?" Damon demanded cutting Sirius harshly off.

Sirius had a thoughtful look on his face,

"Can't remember, he had one of those hard to pronounce names..." He trailed off.

"Fred?" Elena asked.

"Yep that's it! Said he wanted you to and I quote 'to disappear'," Sirius replied picking up the drink intended for Damon.

"And so you're what, the assassin's creed? Came to kill me?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Nope, the guy said he was going to pay me upfront. So I figured I'd meet him, get the cash and hello Monte Carlo," Sirius explained.

Damon growled, slamming his hand on the counter, realization finally dawning on him.

They left that psycho with Bonnie.

Fuck!

"You better not be lying to me Sirius, because I won't feel any remorse ripping your head off your neck. The world might even thank me, one last scum to worry about," Damon snarled turning to leave.

"Don't you want to hear the rest?" Sirius asked them.

"I've heard enough," Damon gritted out coldly.

"Always reckless, believe me you don't know what you're dealing with," Sirius said seriously and turning his back on them, "If he has her, your witch is in some real fix,"

Damon growled grabbing Sirius roughly by the collar.

"What else and no games or I swear to God I'll kill you right now in front of all these people!" He snapped.

"Calm down. That guy with the hard to pronounce name said something rather interesting. Said it was crucial he get it done before the full moon," Sirius panted out trying to struggle out of Damon's vice like grip.

"And so what?"

"Tell me you're just playing stupid I sure as hell figured it out. His a werewolf obviously," Sirius said casually.

Damon grunted and shoved Sirius roughly back onto his chair.

"Fred is a lot of things, delusional, pitiful and plain crazy, but his no werewolf. You're just wasting my time," Damon stated dryly.

Elena's cellphone rang and she turned from them to answer it.

"Really? Why would I lie Damon? A part of me is actually hoping you find him after it's too late so he can do me a favor and give you a little love bite from yours truly," Sirius said with a sneer.

Damon was all but ready to land one on Sirius. Tonight he had no aversions to throwing punches were needed and Sirius's mug of a face needed one, badly.

"Damon," he turned to Elena and already he felt the dread forming in the pit of his stomach from her facial expression.

"Bonnie is gone… Fred took her," she said softly.

Damon cursed, slamming a fist into the counter; maybe Sirius's face would have been more ideal.

"Let's go, some heads are rolling tonight," Damon threatened.

Hadn't he said he felt uneasy about leaving her with that psycho? Damon wanted to stake just about everyone right now. Even that grandma Bingo group at the far corner booth.

But more than that he wanted to stake himself.

He should have listened to his instincts and told Fantastic Four to go fuck themselves.

He grabbed Elena,

"We got to go, now," he added with emphasis heading for the door.

""Hey Damon?"

"What Sirius?" He spat out.

"Don't you check the calendar? It's a full moon tonight," Sirius called out with a chuckle.

Fuck!

Damon stormed out all but shoving Elena into her seat.

On the horizon the sun was setting, they didn't have much time left, they had to find Bonnie and soon. But first he had a certain vampire-vampire and werewolf trio to massacre.

**A/N**: I once had to rinse my mouth in elementary school and it wasn't fun. I considered cutting this chapter in two parts then I realized how late the update was so I figured it evened things out.

The showdown I'll be cutting into two parts, I thought really hard about it, but I decided on keeping as much humor as possible in the Fred vs Damon showdown but of course there will be some blood and gore.

**I also thought about the baby's gender a lot and we'll I decided on it being…**

Lol until the next chapter, please drop feedback it's addictive after a while. And I don't think I've ever said this but thanks for reading even more so if you also review, writing for you guys has been a blast!

Thankx


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note**: I truly am ashamed of how late this update is! But in my defence season 3 really put the damper on my Bamon writing ways. I even had a crazy moment were I thought of just quitting this, thank goodness I got some sense knocked back into me!

I want to thank all the awesome reviewers for their encouragement, suggestions and constant support! It's always wonderful to hear people enjoy your fic so let's keep up the great work!

Oh there is some minor strong language ahead.

/

"Damon, wait!" Elena shouted grabbing onto Damon's arm to halt him, "Please promise me you're not going to lose control,"

Damon turned his face blank,

"Elena I promise I won't lose control," he said dryly.

Elena searched his eyes, but they gave nothing away. Since they left the Grill he'd been unnaturally calm and in control. This frightened her more than if he'd been ranting and vandalizing stuff.

"Elena, I don't have all day," Damon said shaking his arm loose.

Elena sighed and followed behind Damon as they entered the cabin.

"Damon look-"

Whatever Tyler was about to say was lost in his mouth as he went flying to the other side of the room and crashing into a chair.

"Damon you promised you weren't going to lose control!" Elena shouted.

"Yeah, but I didn't promise my fist wouldn't," he snarled stalking towards Tyler who was busy trying to get up from the rubble.

"You know Lockwood unlike my brother Stefan I don't suffer bouts of amnesia, and I remember leaving you with an order," Damon growled grabbing Tyler by the lapel of his jacket.

"I don't take orders from you!" Tyler snapped trying to free himself from the iron grip.

"See that's the problem, you don't take orders period!" Damon gritted out before shoving Tyler against the wall.

"Damon, don't hurt him," Elena pleaded frantically.

"Yes Elena I don't intend to hurt him, I'm going to kill him instead. See I can also be reasonable," he gritted out while curling his fingers round Tyler's neck, "I'll just choke the life right out of him,"

Tyler spluttered straining against the vice grip around his neck.

"Damon, drop him," Stefan said entering the room.

"Hello again Stef, want to take his place instead?" Damon asked his eyes glaring at Tyler.

"Caroline is on her way and I don't want us all to get into some argument," Stefan reasoned.

"That's the thing, we aren't arguing. Well unless Lockwood here is sending you telepathic words," Damon said dryly, but he dropped Tyler and turned to regard Stefan.

"He took Bonnie," he stated.

Stefan at least had the decency to look guilty, as he should be! If it weren't for him and his three musketeers he'd never have left Bonnie with that unstable psycho.

"I know and I'm sorry, but right now we need to find Bonnie," Stefan said helping Tyler up.

"I need to find Bonnie, you, all of you can just stay right here. I think you've been enough help for one day," Damon snapped.

"I found were Fred is," Caroline said entering the room before her eyes landed on Tyler who looked like he'd just walked through a brick wall then to Damon were they narrowed to slits, "What the hell Damon?"

"Oh I nearly carved you a fur rug for Christmas Carrie," Damon replied dryly.

"Look let's just go find Bonnie, together. And then you guys can rip each other's throats out," Stefan ever the voice of reason stated.

"I swear Damon if you lay just one more-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Seriously Goldie the only reason I haven't staked you yet is because Bonnie is always fighting in your defence. Take a good look around, do you see Bonnie right now?"

Caroline clenched her jaws but said nothing.

"Now I'm going to get Bonnie, stand in my way and you die," Damon threatened. He hesitated at the door he could just kill Tyler now; he'll even be quick…

But he glanced at his shirt, it was Bonnie's favourite shirt on him and he didn't want to ruin it plus changing out of it might waste time.

"Fred might be a werewolf," Elena told Stefan and Caroline.

"Then we better get moving, werewolves can get dangerous," Caroline said.

"You should know, what with being a Wolf-Whisperer and all," Damon said with sarcasm.

"Damon, let's just go find Bonnie," Stefan said with a sigh.

"It seems Lassie lives to see another full moon," Damon drawled glaring at Tyler before leading the way.

/

Bonnie sat trying to find a way to escape. Couldn't Fred have had an apartment on the ground floor?

Sighing she ran a hand through her hair trying to devise a plan that could somehow get her out of this mess.

What was taking Damon so long? He should have rescued her by now. He was probably practicing his I-told-you-so speech. She really should have listened to him, so what if his plans had been extreme and erratic in the past. He always meant well in that crazy loveable Damon way.

Gosh, listen to her. She really had it bad.

"Bonnie my love there is some people I'd like you to meet," Fred sing-songed breaking her train of thought.

Bonnie turned in her seat and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Hello child," the priest greeted with a warm smile, next to him stood a timid looking nun.

They sort of reminded her of Santa and his elf.

"Fred what's going on?" Bonnie asked standing up to get more distance between her and the trio.

"This is Pastor James and Sister Gloria they will be acting as our pastor and witness respectively for our wedding," Fred replied happily.

Which part of 'I don't want to marry you' had Fred not heard?

"Nice to meet you Bo- fuck all heathens to hell!" Sister Gloria blurted before her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment.

"Forgive Sister Gloria, child, she suffers from Turrets syndrome," Pastor James apologized, "Now shall we start with the vows exchange?"

"Just a second, let me go get the rings!" Fred exclaimed before dashing out humming the wedding march song.

Bonnie glanced to where Fred had disappeared before turning back to the Pastor and Nun. Surely this was her chance, if she could just tell them the truth they could help her escape.

"Father I need your help, Fred is holding me prisoner and forcing me to marry him. I need to get out of here and back to the father of my baby," Bonnie spoke her voice soft but urgent.

"The vampire?" the Pastor asked slowly.

Bonnie hesitated, but what the hell. The truth sets you free right?

"Yes and we need to hurry," she urged.

"So you want us to believe our brother Fredrick, who is an upstanding member of the community, is holding you against your wishes and keeping you from your vampire lover?" Pastor James asked calmly.

"Er…yeah,"

"I think not, but don't worry child we are here to save your soul from the devil," Pastor James stated firmly.

"In the all mighty – stop trying to screw us over bitch-!" Sister Gloria gasped placing a hand over her mouth after her outburst.

Remember that part when she thought they reminded her of Santa and his elf? Scratch that! 

"Maybe you should bless us with silence Sister Gloria," Pastor James said kindly before turning back to Bonnie, " Now brother Fredrick told us the whole story and as a messenger of God I see it as my duty to save the lost,"

"But I'm not lost!" Bonnie exclaimed in frustration.

Had the whole world gone crazy? What church was Pastor James running that was obviously overrun with loonies?

"Child you're not found either," Pastor James stated dryly.

"Okay, you leave me no choice!" Bonnie snapped grabbing a fork and waving it in front of them, "I don't care what brother-fucking -Fredrick said but I'm sick of this whole thing so if you don't want to look like Halloween pumpkins you step aside,"

The pastor and nun seemed unfazed.

"Sister Gloria if you will,"

Before Bonnie could react the nun had her in some kung fu headlock.

"Careful sister she's expecting," Pastor James said prying the fork out of Bonnie's fingers, "Sister Gloria is also a trained martial artist,"

"And you tell me now?" Bonnie asked dryly after being freed.

"I've got the rings!" Fred said loudly as he returned and draped an arm over her shoulders.

Bonnie's face remained stoic but inside she was seething. How on earth did something so bazaar happen to her? I mean aside the affair and the few white lies she told to cover it up she'd lived a life of virtue and righteousness.

Taking a calming breath Bonnie glanced around looking for some way to make a last minute ditch.

"Seeing as nobody objects-"

"I object!" Bonnie snapped

"Dear unfortunately- let's shove some bullets down her throat!"

"Sister Gloria, please!" Pastor James chided and the nun dropped her eyes.

Fred was reading from a sheet of paper and Pastor James was busy scolding Sister Gloria. The perfect distraction!

With a silent prayer and clutching her stomach protectively Bonnie made a run for the door. Her fingers curled around the doorknob but before she could twist the doorknob, Bonnie felt a sharp sting on her neck.

"What the hell was that Gloria?" Fred shouted his arms suddenly holding Bonnie.

"She was trying to escape and I – shut the fuck up Fred or I'll shove my foot up-"

"Sister Gloria!" Pastor James shouted cutting her mid sentence.

Bonnie sagged in Fred's arms feeling dazed and numb.

"So you decided to throw a tranquilizer dart at her?" Fred demanded.

Bonnie could hear voices but her thoughts were swimming and she knew she was losing consciousness.

She tried to fight off the effects but she was slipping into a pool of darkness and fast. The last thing she saw was Fred's eyes staring worriedly at her.

Fuck.

**A/N**: This chapter was a tad short but the next will totally make up for it. I brought in another two OC's and to be honest I don't like adding too many OCs in fics so if it bothers anyone I apologize in advance. Bamon fluff is on its way, as always feedback is much appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for the awesome feedback!

Originally I'd planned on writing out some major battle but then I felt it would drag on longer and I really wanted to wrap this Fred thing fast, so I personally felt it was a bit rushed though it's long.

The POVs alternate a lot in this chapter, just as long as it doesn't confuse anyone I'll be glad. I felt this chapter was just perfect for one of my fave songs so it's got like a paragraph of the lyrics, because I was listening to the song when I was typing this

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smash into you by Beyoncé

/

"That doesn't look good," Caroline stated glancing out the window at the rising moon.

"What an apt observation Einstein," Damon muttered clutching the steering wheel in a death grip with his hands.

"Please let's just hold off all arguments for if we found Bonnie," Stefan pleaded tiredly from the backseat.

"Not 'if' Stef, but when. I'm finding Bonnie one way or the other, no matter the cost," Damon stated firmly.

"Even going as far as hurting friends, you know Elena wanted to come along," Stefan argued.

Damon let out an exasperated sigh,

"Elena is the weak link, we don't need to worry about her defenceless ass plus Bonnie, whom by the way is the one in need of rescuing, "Damon snapped swerving into a parking space in front of Fred's apartment building.

"For once I agree with Lucifer here, Elena would have held us back and Tyler-"

"Would have gone berserker werewolf on us, and God knows we can handle only so many werewolves in one night," Damon said dryly cutting Caroline off.

He turned off the engine and jumped out the car with Stefan following suit.

"Just when I think you've grown a heart," Caroline muttered getting out the car.

/

"Just great Gloria, now how am I going to marry her if she's unconscious?" Fred demanded angrily as he placed Bonnie on the couch.

"Aren't you ungrateful, if it weren't for me that witch would have been goners!" Sister Gloria snapped.

"I think we should call an ambulance," Pastor James stated with concern as he headed for the wall phone.

"No one is calling an ambulance," Fred stated draping a throw over Bonnie.

"What, but that woman might need medical help? I'm calling an ambulance," Pastor James stated, "And nothing's going to stop me!"

There was a shot broken seconds later by Pastor James's cries of agony as he clutched his bleeding arm. Mere feet away stood Sister Gloria holding a gun.

"How about a bullet to the arm?" she asked sweetly

"What the hell Gloria?" Fred screamed, "You could have killed him!"

"I'm not stupid Fred he was going to call an ambulance and besides, I've wanted to shoot a bullet through that righteous pig for years!" Sister Gloria snapped.

"Sister Gloria what's happening to you? Are you suffering an attack?" Pastor James asked stunned.

"Oh I don't have Turrets syndrome," sister Gloria replied

"But what about all those times you'd start swearing during church services?"

"I just really thought they sucked," she replied with deadpanned expression.

Pastor James wailed and began to pray while Sister Gloria rolled her eyes.

"Now we might need to call an ambulance for real!" Fred shouted

"Not if I kill him?"

"No put the gun down, no one is killing anyone," Fred said running a hand through his hair, glancing fretfully between Bonnie, Pastor James who was clutching his arm while crying and Gloria, "could you shut up Pastor I can't think with all your snivelling,"

"I know a way to shut the dog up for good," Sister Gloria said suggestively.

"Gloria could you just stop! Nothing is going as planned, why can't I just have a happily ever after without something screwing things?"

"Well perhaps-"

"That was a rhetorical question!" Fred snapped sinking to the seat next to Bonnie.

"Fred I think we have bigger problems, the moon's nearing its apex," Sister Gloria mused glancing out the window.

Fred cursed,

"What am I going to do?" he asked miserably.

Sister Gloria moved to Fred's side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"Go, I'll take care of your fiancé and the pastor," she said soothingly.

"Take care of me how?" Pastor James asked nervously still hugging his arm.

Fred seemed hesitant but he was running out of time, once the transformation took place he wouldn't be able to control himself and he couldn't risk hurting his beloved Bonnie.

"Okay just take her somewhere far from here," he said standing up, "Just get him a towel or something, his ruining my carpet,"

"Of course dear, after all that's what mothers are for right?" sister Gloria asked with a smile.

/

Damon led the way upstairs since the elevators weren't working. Talk about a streak of bad luck after bad luck…

"Caroline, how long after the moon becomes completely full does Tyler change?" Stefan asked

Caroline ran a hand through her hair distractedly trying to keep up with Damon's run,

"Uhm…like immediately afterwards," she replied over her shoulder.

"We don't have enough time, we better get moving," Stefan stated.

"We would be much faster if Talk-a lot-Stefan wasn't slowing us down," Damon mumbled finally reaching Fred's floor.

"Damon," Caroline said grabbing his arm and coming to an erupt stop.

"What?" Damon demanded not even hiding his irritation, Bonnie could be hurt and Caroline had something to say?

"Just before we go in there...I wanted you to know that no matter what happens Bonnie loves you. As much as it hurts me and really confuses me she does," she said sincerely though she had a pained expression on her face.

"Well it only makes sense seeing as she got her grubby hands all over my heart," Damon said flippantly.

Caroline smiled, with a sort of truce they raced to the door, kicking the door down.

/

"Bonnie?"

Sister Gloria turned to Fred,

"Who's that?" she demanded.

Fred cursed pulling at his hair,

"Trouble, we need to do something they can't take Bonnie from me," he cried.

"Don't worry they won't," Sister Gloria promised, "You snivelling excuse for a man over there and just try anything funny and they'll be busy for weeks trying to find all your pieces,"

Pastor James obeyed stumbling to the doorway leading to the bedroom.

"Bonnie?" Damon stopped at the doorway his eyes taking in the blood; if his heart had still been alive it would have stopped beating at that very moment.

Almost with dread his eyes searched for Bonnie and found her lying on the couch.

"What happened here? Er nobody answer that," Caroline said steeping over a puddle of blood.

Slowly, hands trembling Damon crouched next to Bonnie and placed his head near her chest. Relief flooded his body; she was alive, unconscious but alive.

He stood scooping her into his arms when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Hello Damon," Fred greeted cheerfully entering the room followed by a nun.

Damon growled his fingers curling into fists,

"Seems you brought someone to hear our last confession?" he said his eyes trained on Fred.

Fred laughed,

"I'm not afraid of you," he said menacingly.

"That's the mistake a lot of people make, but don't worry I'm more then glad to show you why you should be," Damon stated.

"Let's see if your bite is as deadly to me as mine is to you," Fred said as his body began to writher in agony.

"Stefan get Bonnie out of here," Damon commanded placing Bonnie in Stefan's arms though reluctantly, "Caroline you take the nun,"

Stefan nodded and with one last glance fled with Bonnie still unconscious in his arms.

"Already on it, don't worry I got this" Caroline promised stalking towards the nun.

Damon felt more at ease knowing Bonnie was away from harm, now he could concentrate on killing Fred. A low growl snapped him out of his thoughts as he stared down at the wolf growling at him.

He'd have to be careful, he knew firsthand how lethal a werewolf bite was to a vampire and he doubted they could dig up Klaus and ask for some healing hybrid blood.

Besides the odds looked good, two vampires versus one werewolf and some meek nun. This fight was practically over. He thought as much and even voiced it out to Caroline.

"Tell me about," she agreed with a smirk.

/

Okay they underestimated their opponents. Damon realised.

It was bad enough he was stuck wrestling off a werewolf gone berserker while straining to keep his hands over its snout but Caroline was just getting a beating.

"What happened to having this?" Damon shouted struggling to keep the writhing wolf down.

If he could just get his hands on that gun the nun had, and end this ridiculous death dance.

Caroline went flying past him, crashing into a wall mirror.

"I did…at first," she grumbled picking herself up, pieces of glass sticking on her skin.

"Seems more like you lost it," Damon said through clenched teeth his one hand reaching out for anything he could use to put this fucking dog down.

Caroline ignored him and leaped at the nun, managing to wrestle out the gun from her hands and pin her to the flower.

It seems she'd found it.

"Any last words?" she hissed glaring down at the nun.

The nun struggled under,

"Yes, how about something to cool you down?" before Caroline could comprehend what was said the nun reached under her skirt, pulling out a bottle from her garter.

The nun threw the contents at Caroline's face, who suddenly let out a scream clutching her face,

"My face, Christ!"

"Yes holy water has that effect on most of Satan's spawn,"

Confused Damon dropped his guard for just a second and in that second his grip slackened and Fred leaped knocking him onto the floor.

It happened so fast, one moment he was distracted by Caroline the next thing he was sprawled on the floor with Fred hovering over him teeth gnashing against each other as he growled down at him.

In that moment he knew he was going to die.

**A/N:** I truly wanted to end it here, but my resolved wavered and I decided not to.

But he'd be damned if he closed his eyes. He'd stare death in the face and hope Bonnie knew he loved her. He would never get the chance to see his boy; he knew it was a boy although Bonnie had no idea.

It was just like life to give him everything then take it away just as swiftly, for the first time in his life he'd forgiven himself. Forgive himself for hating Stefan for so long, forgiven himself for disappointing his dad, forgiven himself for chasing Katherine then Elena for so long.

But mostly for taking away the one person Bonnie had loved above all, her grams.

Besides he was already dead.

The werewolf snarled and leaned for the attack, but the lethal bite never came. The echoing silence was broken by the sound of a gun firing.

Blood splattered everywhere and Fred fell on top of him. For a moment he was in a state of shock, but then Caroline was pushing Fred's body off him and helping him up.

His gaze met with the nun sitting on the floor, holding the gun.

"Just go," she said numbly tears streaking down her face.

Damon wasn't sure what to do; Fred was back to his humanoid form and bleeding on the floor. Caroline looked like she'd been set ablaze, her face still trying to heal the severe burns and he wasn't dead.

"Let's go," Caroline said softly pulling him away.

Thank goodness she had enough strength to carry them both because Damon wasn't sure he could use his legs.

Caroline was talking, he knew this because her lips kept moving, but he couldn't make out any sounds. She was probably also in shock.

They were walking down the stairs further away from that room, with Fred and the nun who'd shot him.

Suddenly they were outside, Bonnie leaning heavily on Stefan next to his car to keep from falling.

It was like some crazy silent movie and they were all stuck without their voices.

Bonnie finally saw him and nothing but that moment mattered.

_Head down as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground_

_I should, I find myself in love racing the earth_

_And I'm soaked in your love_

_And love was right in my path, in my grasp_

_And me and you belong_

_I wanna run, run, smash into you_

_I wanna run, run, smash into you_

"Damon," and then she was stumbling towards him and he was running to her with his arms stretched out.

Later they'd both joke about how silly they probably looked, a dishevelled looking pregnant woman and a guy who looked like he'd just been to war and back, but in that moment it made sense.

Damon enveloped Bonnie in an embrace holding her for dear life. It was a little awkward with her protruding belly, but never had holding someone felt so good.

"It's going to be a boy," he said into her hair as he brushed soft kisses over her tears.

A second later he realised he'd let that slip and Bonnie had probably wanted to keep it a surprise and now he'd blown it.

"I know," she said before he could apologize.

"How?"

"The same way you did, I asked Dr. Creggs behind your back," she replied easily.

Damon held her tighter a smirk gracing his features,

"You got crazy guys chasing you at every turn and you go behind my back about our baby's gender," Damon started and pulled back a little to look down at her face, "What am I going to do with you Bon Bon?"

"The only thing you can Wacko-Damo, take me home," Bonnie answered before pulling him down into a tender kiss.

**REAL A/N:** I did eventually decide on a boy and not twins, though I would have loved writing about twins too. But then this isn't my last VD fic so who knows?

When I first finished this chapter it felt a bit rushed and shaky but I think it went well? Would love to get your feedback on this chapter, for me it felt by far the most difficult to write.

Why did Sister Gloria shoot Fred? Well that's a story for another chapter in the future.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for the awesome feedback! I actually typed this chapter a long while ago and stumbled on it by accident, it literally had what I was looking for so I made a few changes and here it is!

This chapter is dedicated to all us Bamon fans who just love some Bamoness!

/

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes, glaring back at the light shining through the open curtains and into her face. Grumbling she buried her face deeper into her pillow and stretched out her arms, reaching for Damon.

Only the bed was empty except for her. Confused she raised her head and a scan around the room, revealed she was the only one occupying it.

Her curiosity plagued she stumbled out the bed and grabbed the first clothing item she could find, which was not surprisingly one of Damon's shirts. She ran a hand distractedly through her hair as she made her way out the bedroom in search of the elusive vampire.

She found him humming to himself in the kitchen hovering over the stove. Clad in only his dark denims Damon was simply everyone's biggest fantasy come true. Not that she'd ever admit that to him out loud and risk further inflating his already big ego.

"Hey sleeping beauty, in time for lunch," Damon said over his shoulder with a wicked smile that left Bonnie's knees week.

Yep, too goodlooking for his own good.

"Its noon already and you didn't wake me?" she asked walking to stand behind him to try and peer over his shoulder.

"You're far too cute when you're hogging all the blankets, I didn't have a chance," he replied and finally turned to draw her into his arms.

"Hmmm what we having for lunch?" she asked softly wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a saucy look under her eyelashes.

"I'm more interested on what we're having for desert," Damon said huskily leaning in for a brief kiss, "But for lunch I thought we'd have waffles,"

Bonnie who'd been leaning for another kiss abruptly shoved Damon aside to peer at the mixing bowl.

"Then stop fooling around and get mixing, I'm starving!" she exclaimed with excitement. Waffles had always been a favorite of hers but since the pregnancy her craving for them intensified.

Just thinking of all the toppings she could add made her mouth water.

"It's amazing what the mention of food does to you," Damon said dryly and pulled flour from a top shelf.

"Well blame Baby D for that, I'm just following instructions. Damon, are you planning on finishing anytime soon?" Bonnie asked pursing her lips.

"What do I look like, a drive through?"

Bonnie just rolled her eyes hefting herself onto the counter.

"Hey, careful," Damon warned grabbing the measuring cup with one hand and steadying her with the other.

That warranted another eye roll, it's not like she was dangling over a cliff.

But secretly she found over protective Damon sexy, okay she found Damon sexy period.

She watched quietly as Damon poured the measured flour into the bowel adding baking powder. She hadn't wondered before, but now she was curious when he'd learned how to cook 'cause he was a whizz in the kitchen.

"Damon, when did you learn how to cook?" she asked.

Damon chuckled adding the milk and egg mix.

"Well I wasn't always a vampire Bon Bon," he replied pausing to flash her a grin.

"Didn't you have servants then?"

"We did, but it was something I just picked up, to be honest before moving in with you I'd never really put it into test," he replied with a shrug.

"What? You mean I was the first to sample your cooking? What if I'd died from food poisoning?" Bonnie exclaimed all previous wonder gone.

"This coming from the woman who would eat my hand if I dared placed it on her plate?"

"I'm not a glutton," Bonnie snapped.

"Yeah you passed that stage already," Damon joked.

Bonnie glared at him trying to hide her smile. It was true since getting pregnant she'd probably eaten more then she'd slept. Not even morning sickness had been able to get between her and her meals.

If she didn't watch it Caroline's wedding won't be the only place she'll be rolling to.

"So how are you feeling?" Damon asked whisking the batter together and pulling out the waffle maker.

Bonnie fidgeted with the hem of his shirt not sure how exactly she was meant to feel. Just yesterday she'd been kidnapped and nearly forced into marriage with her kidnapper.

"Hungry,"

"Bonnie you know what I mean," 

Bonnie grumbled under her breath,

"Well Fred's dead I guess I feel sort of to blame," she admitted softly.

"Why, you didn't fire the gun,"

"Yeah, but if he hadn't gotten infatuated with me then perhaps he'd still be alive," Bonnie cried, "I'm a love murderer,"

Damon turned and drew her into another hug,

"You're a lot of things, but love murderer isn't one of them," he assured her with a smile, "Look what you've done to me?"

"What have I done to you?"

"Well you have me baking and humming love songs for one," Damon started an earnest expression on his face, "And you've made me fall hopelessly in love with you for another,"

Bonnie gasped her hands clutching Damon's face,

"What did you say?" she demanded

Damon laughed,

"That I'm in love with you, don't look so surprised it was practically obvious," he replied, rolling his eyes.

He was in love with her? Damon. Was. In. love. With. Her! Suddenly the whole crazy ordeal with Fred seemed like a life time ago, she'd deal with it but right now Damon had just confessed his feelings for her. Okay he'd already said it yesterday, but they'd all gone through some crazy ordeal so he might have said it caught in the moment.

With a squeal Bonnie threw her arms around Damon, locking her legs around his torso.

"You took your bloody time," she snapped before locking her lips with his.

It was intended to be just a light kiss but it quickly turned heated,

"You know if you keep this up we'll end up having the waffles for dinner," Damon said huskily as he gave Bonnie a moment to catch her breath.

"I always did prefer my waffles for dinner," she panted before drawing him in for another kiss.

Damon didn't need any more words then that and with one sweep of his hand he had the ingredients thrown to the floor and Bonnie pinned under him on the table.

/

"I don't hate him," Bonnie whispered her head resting on Damon's chest much, much later, "Not even a bit…does that make me horrible?"

Damon pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her head.

"Nope, it just makes you human," he replied, his fingers tracing circles on her arm.

Bonnie sighed,

"I sure am going to miss his lunches, his creepy greetings, his smiles…"

"Okay I get how much you going to miss that psycho," Damon said cutting her off.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?"

"Damn straight, so next time you get yourself a stalker tell him you have a crazy boyfriend who's not above murder," Damon warned.

Bonnie laughed,

"So you think I'm your girlfriend huh?" she asked with amusement.

"I don't think…I know, your mine Bonnie Bennett and don't you forget it,"

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's so short but it's kinda like a conclusion chapter for the whole Fred thingy so next chapter it explores new plots and the like.

Would love to read your feedback on this chapter, was it smutty enough or lacking a bit? Always glad to get pointers so would love to read that too!


	20. Epilogue

**Author's note:** I am so very sorry, honestly I am. But I've thought about this for quite some time and eventually decided I wouldn't be able to continue the last arc of this story. And I don't want to write something if it's just going to be flat and disappointing so I've decided that this will be the last chapter.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or faved this story. I am sorry for ending it like this, probably going to torment me for some time but there's just too much going on and rather than leave this incomplete I want to finish it. You guys have been wonderful for sticking it out- I truly appreciate the support.

IIII

"What are you doing?' Stefan asked wide eyed.

Damon grabbed the decanter. "You're right, I'm wasting time using a glass," he said before taking a swing from straight out the decanter.

"Damon, I don't think Bonnie will appreciate you drunk right now."

"Stefan, I'm freaking out right now. I need Dutch courage," he growled as he ran a hand through his hair. What was taking Elena so long? Did she have to build the car before driving over here? The sound of the front door opening made both brothers tense.

"It's Elena," Stefan announced just as his girlfriend rushed in.

"I came as soon as I could," she said, glancing worriedly at Damon. "Why isn't she in a hospital?"

"My question exactly," Damon said, glad someone else was actually using their brains right now.

Stefan shot him a look before answering Elena. "Bonnie feels it would be better if she had the baby here, least some complications arose."

"Which is what compulsion is for," Damon pointed out.

But Elena was already nodding her head in agreement with Stefan. "Okay, but just so we are all clear, I've never delivered a baby before," she said nervously.

"It's not rocket science. If I wasn't slightly inebriated I'd do it myself," Damon said. "I actually volunteered but Bonnie and Caroline would feel better if you do it."

"As they should," Elena said just as a scream broke out from upstairs. "I'm coming Bonnie!" She called out as she rushed up the stairs.

Stefan glanced at his brother. "You ready?" he asked.

Damon took another swing of Bourbon. "Okay, Now I'm ready," he lied. He was nowhere near ready but he followed after Stefan anyway. Never before had he felt more useless, he couldn't even stop Bonnie's pain.

When they entered the bedroom, Elena already had latex gloves on and was dipping her hands in a bowl of warm water. And Bonnie, his Bonnie looked like she was ready to faint.

"Damon?" she called out, her free hand outstretched to him. The other being monopolized by Caroline, who by the way was not the father or the sperm donor or anything really.

He hesitated for only a second before moving to her side and grasping her hand. "Just hold onto me," he encouraged before wincing in pain at Bonnie's hold. "But let's try not to snap Damon's hand in half. I doubt it will grow back."

Elena was positioned between Bonnie's legs. "Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"Any readier and this child is going to come out with a moustache!" Bonnie gritted out.

"Then push!"

People lied. There was nothing beautiful about childbirth. It was messy, noisy and far too bloody, even for a vampire. The whole time Damon tried to ease Bonnie with jokes and words of comfort but she was too busy trying to break all the bones in his hand. After what felt like hours of screaming, pushing and stopping the circulation in Damon's hand- Elena finally exclaimed excitedly, just as a wail filtered the room.

Damon watched in stunned silence as Elena held a squirming, bloody mess of limps- his son? He glanced quickly at Bonnie; she had a tired smile on her face as she gazed at the new born. "You can have dips on bathing him first," he told her.

/

"Damon, I-" Bonnie's voice trailed off as she walked into the nursery to find Damon standing over Nathan, who was laid on the changing table. "Damon, I thought you were changing his diaper?" she asked confused.

Damon replied without glancing up, "I am."

Bonnie arched a lone eyebrow. "Really, seems to me like you're just staring at him?" she remarked dryly.

With an exasperated sigh, Damon finally glanced up at her. "Well before you so rudely interrupted... I was trying to compel him.'

"You what...wait. To do what?"

"Change his own diaper of course."

"..."

"What?" Damon demanded.

Bonnie mulled her words over carefully before she spoke. "You do realise he's only 2 weeks old, right?"

Damon looked undeterred. "You're point is?"

Shaking her head in defeat Bonnie retraced her steps. "Never mind, just carry on doing whatever it was you were doing," she said working to keep a straight face.

"I will," Damon snapped before turning back to Nathan. "You will remove your diaper..."

"I thought you were bringing out my favourite nephew?" Caroline asked when Bonnie entered the kitchen. "I haven't seen him in all of two hours."

"Damon is trying to compel him into changing his own diaper," Bonnie answered as she opened the fridge looking for juice.

Caroline blinked, "Wait, he does realise that it isn't going to happen right?"

"I'm going to let him figure that one out by himself," Bonnie quipped just as Damon's head popped into the kitchen. "Something wrong?" she asked. 

"Just lay off the Vervain in Nathan's breast milk," he said before disappearing again.

Damon gone she exchanged a look with Caroline. "He's you're knight in shining armour," her friend reminded her.

"Yes, he is," Bonnie admitted with a rueful smile.

/

Bonnie tied her hair up as she entered the bedroom from checking on Nathan. "How did the compelling go?" she asked with a smile.

Damon rolled his eyes. "So maybe that wasn't my brightest moment," he admitted dryly.

"Nope, not at all," Bonnie agreed, placing the baby monitor on her bedside and climbing in the bed.

"I don't even know why you use that. I have super hearing."

"Damon you sleep like the dead and I mean that figuratively and literally," Bonnie drawled as she fixed her pillows.

"I can always tell when you've spent time with Barbie, her meanness rubs off you." Damon said darkly.

Bonnie laughed. "You won't be saying that when she's babysitting for us for free," she teased, turning to face him.

"What, allow Caroline to babysit?" he asked incredulous. "She'll turn my son against me."

"She won't do such."

"Not to burst your bubble honey, but Caroline hates my guts."

"Well not to be the ghost of Christmas past, but it was your ex girlfriend that killed her," Bonnie reminded him.

Damon threw his hands up in defeat. "That was years ago, at least she never has to worry about wrinkles," he said before he smirked. "Not that I can say the same for you and Elena..."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "What exactly are you trying to say?" she asked.

"That-" Damon paused to tuck an errand strand behind her ear. "You are beautiful."

"That's now what it sounded like."

"But it's true."

"Of course it is."

"I love rubbing off of you, makes you really sexy," Damon said as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Goodnight Damon," Bonnie said as she pulled the covers to her neck.

"What about that kiss suggested sleep?" he asked perplexed.

"I'm exhausted and Dr Creggs doesn't want me doing any strenuous activity for some time," Bonnie explained.

"You could drink my blood, speed up the process?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Good thing I love you," Damon grumbled. "No one else could put up with your unreasonable demands." Just then whimpering sounded from the baby monitor. "No way Bonnie, it's definitely your turn... no that look isn't going to work on me... neither will your lazy attempt at seduction... would you cover yourself up?" he demanded before swinging his legs out the bed. "Fine, I'll see to it."

"Maybe you can compel him to sleep," Bonnie mumbled as she made herself comfortable.

"Ha ha ha, very fun-" he paused at the thought. "You know, that's actually not such a bad idea!"

Bonnie immediately set up. "I was joking!" she called out but Damon was already gone. "Damon, don't you dare compel my son!" she yelled already stumbling out of bed in pursuit.


End file.
